Resident Evil: Beginning of The End
by ShadowBrawler2000
Summary: Sequel to A Different Tale. Since Umbrella's downfall, Dante's thinks everything is back to normal, when in reality it's only the beginning, starting with the kidnapping of the president's daughter. CxJ LxC BxR and more. Rated T. On Hold.
1. Chapter 1: Time Skip

_Since i'm a crazy SOB, I decided to redo the first chapter of my Sequel to a Different Tale. I've modified and extended these entries and made sure everything sounded right to me. Have fun reading._

Chapter 1: Time Skip.

December 19th, 2002:

_It's funny to think that it's been four years since I left The Corporation known to the public as Umbrella Incorporated, a corporation known for their Pharmaceuticals, computer technology, and other breakthroughs for that time. Though under their clever guise as a pharmaceutical conglomerate, lie their true intentions. Umbrella was a prominent figure in the research on Biological Organic weapons, or B.O.W.s. The Incident that befell Raccoon City would prove to be the beginning of the end for Umbrella. Following the mansion incident a few months prior, William Birkin had been plotting to sell his research of the G-Virus, his greatest creation, to the US government in exchange for absolvement from facing charges when Umbrella fell. Umbrella sent a squad of Umbrella Secret Service members to detain or kill Birkin, and Collect samples of the G-Virus. During the confrontation, Birkin was mortally wounded, while the soldiers took the samples of his life's work he'd been planning to present to the government. To avoid the inevitable, he injected himself with a hidden sample of the G-Virus, transforming him into a B.O.W. He went on a rampage, killing all but one of the soldiers and releasing the volatile T-Virus into the sewer, where rats infected with the virus began spreading the mutagen throughout the entire city. In just a short time, the entire city erupted into chaos. The city's police for tried to quell the supposed " Riots" but their efforts had little affect. To try and keep things from spiraling out of control, Umbrella dispatched their armed forces, The Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service, or U.B.C.S. as the United States army quarantined the town. Even Umbrella's trained soldiers were mercilessly cut down by the result of their employer's research. As the situation was reaching critical proportions, Umbrella proposed a plan to the US Government to bomb Raccoon City, to prevent further exposure of the T-Virus beyond the city. Early October 1st 1998, The US launched a tactical warhead at the city, eradicating what was once the home of over 100,000 residents, many of whom worked for their condemner. Almost immediately after the incident, the world governments began an indefinite investigation of Umbrella's affairs, as well as those of the Global Pharmaceutical Consortium. From the incident, only a small percentage of the original populous or other persons inside the city during that time managed to escape or survive the incident. The following, Jill Valentine, Carlos Olivera, Leon S. Kennedy, Claire Redfield, Sherry Birkin, Kevin Ryman, Mark Wilkins, David King, George Hamilton, Jim Chapman, Yoko Suzuki, Alyssa Ashcroft, Cindy Lennox, a small percentage of regular civilians, several of Umbrella's personnel, and myself. _

_Only an estimated 4 percent of the population managed to escape the city, nothing compared to the near 100,000 who were killed or infected. After some extensive research, I learned that another, unknown person had escaped the city. A U.S.S. Soldier called H.U.N.K., who'd been the only soldier to survive the mission to collect the G-virus samples. A few months later while Claire and myself had left for Europe to find her brother Chris, Leon, now working for the US government, sent Agent Ark Thompson to Sheena Island, an Island town under the funding of Umbrella, also home to a tyrant plant. Like Raccoon, the Island became another biohazard zone, instigated by Umbrella. Ark, suffering from temporary amnesia, managed to rescue Lily and Lott Klein, two children whose parents died during the outbreak, destroy the factory, and once again impede Umbrella's viral experiments. After these incidents, Umbrella began consolidating its remaining resources in an attempt to keep the company from dissolving. In July 2002, Agent Leon S. Kennedy was dispatched to the village of Mixcoatl in Amparo, Brazil, with US SOCOM agent Jack Krauser, to investigate and arrest the famed Drug lord and De-facto ruler of the region, Javier Hidalgo. During the mission, The two came across the village they were supposed to meet their guide in infected with the T-Virus, and Manuela Hidalgo, Javier's daughter, who had escaped her father's mansion due to the experiments he had been involved in. They soon discovered that Manuela had been infected with the T-Veronica virus, due to a terminal disease indigenous to the region, which the virus had been utilized to keep her alive. Unlike her mother, who'd been transformed by the virus into a B.O.W, Manuela managed to not suffer any apparent negative side affects of the virus in her body, due to having her organs transplanted regularly. Javier, in desperation, assimilated with a large plant infected with the virus, becoming a large monster. After being defeated by Leon, Krauser and Manuela, who used her powers gained by the Veronica virus, the three returned to the states, where Manuela was placed under government custody. Soon after, en route to Krauser's barracks to collect his belongings before being officially discharged from service due to his injury during the mission, a bomb detonated inside the helicopter, apparently due to a terrorist plot. Krauser supposedly died in the crash. Lately Umbrella has been having severe fund shortages, due to plunging stock prices, continuing loss of support and the destruction or closing down of their facilities. Umbrella's last major stronghold is located in the Caucasus Mountain region in northern Russia. Rumor has it that the Russian Facility, under former Soviet Colonel Sergei Vladimir, has been developing a new Bioweapon, far stronger than previously faced to return Umbrella to power. Until the rumor is confirmed or denied, a raid on the facility is, for now, impossible. Even if the rumor of an ultimate Bioweapon are true, Umbrella's time is steadily running out. Soon, all of our efforts will end their reign of terror and destruction. _

February 16th, 2003:

_After confirming the rumors about the new bioweapon, Chris and Jill were chosen to lead a NATO strike team to infiltrate the Russian facility, neutralize the B.O.W. and clear the base for UN officials to analyze Umbrella's research data. They'd left a short while ago, and the operation was to begin at 6pm, Russian time. From what I've heard about the rumors, this Bioweapon could rip apart that entire strike team without any effort. Hopefully Chris and Jill have luck on their side, cause that's all that'll save them where they're going._

February 18th, 2003:

_After a day of initial silence, Chris and Jill managed to return contact with the Commander of the mission at the mission HQ. Once they arrived, they explained in excruciating detail the horrors that befell the facility. From what they could gather, the Facility head, Sergei Vladimir, had released the T-Virus inside the facility, turning the staff workers into the undead, and released the specimens inside. The B.O.W. turned out to be an experimental tyrant, codenamed T.A.L.O.S, or Tyrant-Armored Lethal Organic System. Of the original 40 soldiers plus the two former S.T.A.R.S. members, only a dozen soldiers survived. Despite the losses, we're glad that the facility is now under the close scrutiny of the UN, and at present being cleared by soldiers specially trained for the conditions. These events now spell Umbrella's End. There are three things that bother me. The fact that Chris and Jill discovered Sergei dead in his office and many spent 9 millimeter casings, The fact that the U.M.F. -013 had been both copied and wiped, indicating that another person had confronted Sergei, copied the information then wiped the mainframe clean, and the fate of the world after Umbrella's downfall, and the threat Umbrella's Bioweapons could pose to unstable regions in South America, the Middle East and Africa._

March 29th, 2003:

_At the Umbrella trial, held in the US supreme court, Testimonies from prominent former employee's such as Yoko Suzuki, and survivors of Umbrella Bio Terror incidents such as Ark Thompson and US-STRATCOM member Bruce McGivern, who'd been involved with the investigation of the cruise ship the Spencer Rain, along with an anonymous package with damning evidence of Umbrella's activities, officially ended the company's chance of survival. At the conclusion of the trial, The United Nations would begin operations to organize a manhunt for fugitive Umbrella Founder, Ozwell E. Spencer. _

May 17th, 2003:

_Since the end of Umbrella, life's gotten back to normal. Chris finally worked up the courage to propose to Jill, and after informing the others, began planning for their wedding. They proposed to have an outdoor wedding in the area where Raccoon City had once been. During the wedding reception, there had been a slightly hilarious incident where Leon had fell, accidentally throwing the cake knife in his hand at the wall, inches away from Claire's face. The knee to the crotch made Chris realize that not making Leon the best man a smart move, considering that he would've been speaking in a voice audible only to dogs. During the reception I also got to meet the infamous cat burglar, Richard Valentine. Jill's father had been an enthusiast in the theft of rare or coveted jewels, as well as someone who took daring heists to push his skills and expertise. For the remainder of his time as a thief, Jill had been his accomplice, until the two had been arrested trying to steal the hope diamond, a rare jewel that currently resided inside the Smithsonian in Washington, DC. To keep his daughter out of jail, Richard proposed a plea bargain. For a heightened sentence, Jill could go free, provided she take up work at the Raccoon City police department as part of a community service agreement. This also provided a chance for Jill to steer off from her old thieving ways. After the festivities, Chris asked for silence, for remembrance of the citizens of Raccoon City who lost their lives. After the remembrance, the small group of our friends and a few others stayed behind to remember the close friends or family lost in the outbreak. After most everyone else had left, Including Chris and Jill who were on a plane trip to Hawaii for their honeymoon, I had been outside, sitting in a small folding chair tending a small fire. Leon had come outside from the camper he and Claire had rented, and took a seat next to me._

" _So how have you been?" He asked, tossing a small log into the fire._

" _Fine. I've been wondering. Even though Umbrella is gone, their viral legacy could continue to spread, this virus ending up on the black market and into the hands of terrorists." I answered._

" _Umbrella's virus' are likely coveted by extremists who want to show the world their power and destruction. In any case, the world is becoming more prepared for these occurrences. If Bioterrorism does become an issue, the world governments should be prepared to face this opposition." Leon said._

" _I guess your right. Well, I'll let the fire snuff out and I'll head to bed." Dante said._

" _Alright. Night." Leon said. I let the fire burn out, then went to sleep._

August 3rd 2003:

_After Chris and Jill's wedding I'd hoped that my life would hit a slow phase. I guess I asked too much, considering the following week after Chris and Jill returned, Leon had proposed to Claire. Chris had been a little less than happy, but Jill and myself weren't very surprised. We knew that it was bound to happen. After exchanging vows, the two kissed. During the reception I slipped out the back for some peace and quiet. Unfortunately, it was a bad move. Some one in a black trench coat approached me, handed me a cellphone, then walked away. I stared at the object for a few moments, then heard it ring. I opened it, and immediately wished I hadn't._

" _Hello Dante. Tis a pleasure to hear from you again after so long." a very familiar voice said._

" _I find this conversation to be more of a nightmare, Wesker." I said, placing emphasis on his name._

" _Ah, but this nightmare is very real. I just wanted to let you know that I'm well, and that if you value your life, you and your friends will stay out of my business." Wesker said._

" _I'd consider it, but I, nor my friends take offers from scumbags like you." I said._

" _Then I suggest you watch your back in the future. Also, I wanted to…." Wesker started, the line disconnecting as I crushed the phone in my palm. I threw the remains of the phone into a nearby river, and walked back inside, managing to disguise the look of anger that had been on my face. I'm still wondering what he was going to say, but I've decided it probably had been more of Wesker's nonsense._

August 29th, 2004

_Hard to believe that it's been six years since I defected from Umbrella. Leon's continued with his job with the government, Chris and Jill are now Sergeants in the Washington Police Force, Barry had been working with a famed gunsmith at his shop, Billy and Rebecca had moved in together, Rebecca working at the Medical Center and Billy working as a mechanic. Most of the other survivors from Raccoon had moved around the country, keeping in touch with the group. Many of them had gone back to the same profession they'd worked at before the incident, such as Kevin in Miami as a Law Enforcement officer and George as a surgeon, but Mark had decided to work as a carpenter, to distance himself from violence, and Yoko, who'd taken a job in financing. Although Leon's talk a while back had somewhat put me at ease, my more recent chat with Wesker has since then kept me on edge. Since then, I always leave the house with my Colt Handguns, favorites from my past. I recently started working at a local 7/11 to put my mind off of everything I've been thinking about. When I started working there, I learned that my friend, Jacob Black, had also started working at the same store when I started. He'd taken the job because he needed some extra money before heading to college and to buy his own car, a Black Honda Civic one of his friends had for a deal. Of course, today wasn't very good in my opinion. And to think that my day started out normal at the store._

10:45am

" Hey Dante, you been hearing about that string of bank robberies lately." Jake asked, stocking another 30 pack of Coors light into one of the coolers.

" Five men in black clothing, ski masks, armed with assault weapons, no deaths thus far surprisingly. Yeah, kinda hard to miss." I said, handing a customer a pack of cigarettes and a couple of lottery tickets.

" That'll be $7.66." I said, placing the money in the register. He walked out, and Jake walked back up to the counter.

" Here. Let me take the register. It's kinda cold over there." Jake said. He was one of the few people I knew who didn't know of my past, especially my unwilling trip to the Antarctic.

" Sure. Just don't mess up. I don't want to get blamed for anything I didn't do." I said, walking towards the back.

" Don't worry, I'll behave." Jake said. After a half hour of restocking the coolers and shelves, our manager, Dave, had walked in carrying a paper bag.

" Dante, you got a second." Dave said. I put down the box of store items and walked to the counter.

" Yeah Dave?" I asked.

" I have some calls to make, so can you take this to the bank and deposit it?" Dave asked, giving me a bag and a slip.

" Sure." I said.

" Take it to the Washington First National bank on 1st street. Give them the note and the money and you can come back." Dave said.

" Ok. I'll be back soon." I said. I walked out to the employee parking lot and got inside my black with white stripes Ford Mustang Cobra II. A few months back Chris had spotted the car and after some close inspection, left the lot with it. The car got excellent mileage, and had been in great condition. I started it up, and drove onto the thruway. About 20 minutes later, I found the bank, and parked my car close to the door. I walked inside and walked to the teller desk behind one of the marble pillars that supported the roof.

" Hello, are you here to withdraw or deposit?" The woman asked. I handed her the slip Dave gave me, then inspected the contents of the paper bag. She called for someone to place the money into a lock box, then started writing out a slip to confirm the deposit. I looked towards the door, and near the street saw a black Chevy G20 Conversion Van stop in front of the bank. The doors opened up and five men, Three armed with IMI Tavor TAR-21 carbines and two more armed with classic AK-47s walked towards the door.

" Ma'am, Get down." I said, drawing my handguns from my jacket. The teller looked at me shocked for a moment, when I pointed at the door the gunmen were closing in on. She nodded quickly, told the other patrons, then waited for them to enter the building. I hid behind the pillar, and waited to hear that clichéd movie line.

" This is a robbery, everyone on the ground, now!" One of the gunmen called, holding his weapon menacingly.

" As fun as that sounds, I think I'll pass!" I said, spinning out from behind the pillar, firing my handguns at the gunmen. One of the men went down, two bullets to the leg and shoulder, while the remaining gunmen returned fire. I dove behind another pillar, quickly reloading my weapons. I stood up again, continuing my onslaught, making the gunmen retreat to their getaway vehicle. I fired a few more shots, injuring a second gunman and blowing out the front rear tire. The car sped off, as I quickly memorized the license plate number. I pulled out my cellphone, and hit speed dial. Seconds later, the phone picked up.

" Dante, what is it?" Chris asked.

" There's a Black Chevy G20 Conversion Van headed south on 1st street towards the freeway. Five gunmen, two injured, license plate ANU3956. They tried and failed to rob a bank, be advised they're heavily armed." I said quickly.

" Gotcha, heading there now." Chris said, ending the call. Seconds later two security guards walked towards me, holding their weapons at me.

" I hope you aren't thinking of shooting the man who stopped the robbery, are you?" I said. They lowered their weapon, and I walked back inside. I saw that a few of the teller stations had been riddled with bullet holes, and the two marble pillars I'd hidden behind had several small chunks blown off. I walked over to the desk where the teller gave me the deposit slip.

" Thanks for the help." She said.

" Sorry about the mess." I said, tossing a few hundreds on the desk. I walked to my car, and turned on the radio.

" …. Currently there is a car chase in progress. The suspects are part of the infamous street gang Mark's misfits, the suspects in the vehicle are thought to be high ranking members of the group. Police are currently on their tail, and will most likely apprehend these vile criminals, and end their robbery spree once and for all." The radio broadcaster announced. I turned of the radio and chuckled slightly.

" Just my luck. The one time I go to the bank for my boss, I end up aiding the police in the capture of armed felons." I said to myself as I pulled out of the bank. As I stopped in the parking lot, I saw Jake taking a couple of bags out of the store, throwing them into the dumpster out back.

" Hey Jake. The news say anything more on that string of bank robberies." I asked, waiting for him to walk back towards the door.

" They said that there would be a breaking news story about it at 1 o clock, why?" Jake asked.

" Someone told me that it would be very interesting." I said. I walked back inside and handed Dave, who'd been at the register, the deposit slip from the bank.

" I hope that nothing happened to you. I heard those bank robbers tried to rob another bank today. They didn't say which one though." Dave said.

" As you can see, not a single penny was unaccounted for." I said.

" Here, take the register. I need to go over some things in my office. Dave said, whistling a classic war tune. I waited at the register, Glancing at the TV, when I heard someone walk inside. I turned, and saw Chris and Jill, waving as they walked towards the cooler for a couple of red bulls.

" Hey Dante, how's work?" Chris asked, placing the drinks on the counter.

" Good. Hey look there." I said, pointing to the TV.

" Breaking news story. This is Margaret Polonsky at the Washington First National bank, where a robbery had been foiled by an unknown individual. Ma'am, can you tell us the details?"

" Yes. The man had come in to deposit some money, saw the criminals pile out of the van, drew two weapons, and waited behind the pillar. When the criminals announced themselves, he fired. Everyone else in the building took cover as the man confronted the criminals. From what I could see, two had been injured as they retreated. He called someone, presumably about the robbers, walked back inside, grabbed the deposit slip, and said " Sorry about the mess." as he tossed a few hundred dollar bills on the desk. Then he left." The teller said.

" Dante, that person they're talking about wouldn't happen to be you, would it?" Jill said, giving me the money for the drinks.

" I think it might have been someone who didn't want their boss' money to get stolen by a bunch of thugs." Dante said with a wink. The two nodded, and grabbed the drinks.

" Let us know if you hear anything about that mysterious man." Chris said, as he and Jill had walked out of the store.

" Wow, that was crazy. Did you see the guy?" Jake said.

" Kind of hard not to while watching him fire at a bunch of thugs armed with assault rifles. Kind of cool. Couldn't get much of a look. Kinda worried about getting shot there." I said, keeping the truth a secret. I didn't need anymore unwanted attention than necessary. The rest of the day had been uneventful, when Mark and Jason came in, taking over for the night shift. I threw about five bucks on the counter, then walked to the counter, grabbing out a couple of bottles of mountain dew. I threw one to Jake, who took a swig as we walked to my car.

" Hey Dante, I've been wondering for awhile now. I've been hearing that Bioterrorism has become a real problem in the middle east and the surrounding regions. I wonder why people would resort to that kind of thing? In any case, I hope that nothing that bad happens here." He said. He had been my age when the Raccoon Incident had happened. Many younger people like him at the time had mostly forgotten about it. He was better off that way. I opened my soda, and took a long drink.

" Your not thirsty, are you?" Jake said.

" Throat's a bit dry. How you doing on your college and car problem?" I asked.

" College is settled, and only a few thousand more will net me enough for the car, license plates and about year's worth of insurance payments." Jake said.

" Cool. Find something good on the radio." I said, turning onto the highway. After some channel surfing, he found a rock station, where the song "Highway to Hell", had started playing.

" Hey Jake, you notice how ironic this is?" I said.

" Oh yeah." He said as we laughed. About another ten minutes later we turned off the highway into a small suburb. I stopped in the middle of a Cul-De-sac in front of a dark blue house, Jake's home. He grabbed his drink and bag, and climbed out.

" See you tomorrow?" Jake said.

" Maybe. Not sure. Talk to you later." I said, driving away. When I got home, I unlocked the door, threw my coat on the coat rack, and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed out a fry pan, and two burgers from the freezer. After the burgers were nearly cooked, I placed a couple pieces of cheese on them, turned off the burner, and grabbed out two buns, ketchup, dill pickles, a slice of tomato and lettuce, made up a couple of burgers. After eating I placed the plate in the sink, grabbed my half empty bottle of mountain dew and walked into the living room. As I was about to sit down, the phone started ringing. I picked it up, and placed the receiver to my ear.

" Hello?" I said.

" It's me, Leon, Dante, good your home. I'm coming by soon. Do you mind?" Leon asked.

" Not at all, why?" I responded.

" Can't say now. I'll tell you when I get there." Leon said.

" Gotcha. See you soon. I said, hanging up. I sat back down, finished my soda, and started watching the news. About half an hour later, I heard knocking at the door. I opened it, and saw Leon wearing a brown leather bomber jacket Claire had gotten him a few months back. I let him come inside, as he walked towards the kitchen, taking a seat in one of the chairs. I sat down and waited for him to speak.

" Alright, here's why I called. Two weeks ago we learned that Ashley Graham, daughter of President Michael Graham, had been kidnapped while returning home from a college trip to Europe. Intel states that someone matching the president's daughter's description had been seen in a small village in the rural part of northern Spain. I'm telling you this because I'm going to be deployed to find her. I was hoping you could be my partner for the mission.

" Does Claire know about this?" I asked.

" She's known since this morning when I got the news. She wanted to be my partner on the mission, but her superiors in Terrasave need her to go on some goodwill campaigning in Southeast Asia for warning the local governments about the rising threat of Bioterrorism. She wouldn't be back in the states until late next week. Your the only one with enough experience I could count on to get on such short notice.

" When are you supposed to be deployed?" I asked.

" Tomorrow. The mission starts when we rendezvous with a pair of local law enforcement officers who'll act as our guides.

" Though it's sudden, I'll help you. It's not right to deny your help. It doesn't sound too difficult." I said.

_And like that, I'd become an honorary agent of the US government. I'd told Chris and Jill the situation, and got their approval. I decided to make sure I had everything I'd need for this mission. Though it seemed like a pretty straightforward assignment, I'm still going in with some extra firepower. Something's telling me that this mission isn't as simple at it looks. And knowing Leon and I, we'll find out the hard way. Well, If push comes to shove, I'll make it very clear to them that i'm now someone to mess with. Hopefully, this won't be my last entry._

_That's my take on the Resident Evil Storyline thus far. Stay tuned for Chapter 2: Where's everyone going, bingo?_


	2. Chapter 2:Where's Everyone going? Bingo?

_Welcome everyone, to the world of survival horror that is my Resident Evil story. To anybody who reads this, I hope your patience can be satisfied. I don't own RE, only my OCs and possible slight tweaks to the plot. And Remember, This story is T for language._

Chapter 2: Where's Everyone Going, Bingo?

" Well. Today's the day." Dante said to himself, as he turned off his alarm. His clock read 7:20.

" Ok, I got an hour and 40 minutes to get everything ready." Dante said to himself as he grabbed a pair of black cargo jeans, a plain black t-shirt, boxers, socks, and a new knee length trench coat he'd purchased recently. We carried his clothes to the bathroom, and as the clock read 7:45, Dante was fully clothed and washed. We went to the basement, and turned on the lights. As the room became visible, Dante went to the wall, and opened the door, revealing a false wall with several weapons and munitions hanging on it. Dante grabbed his sniper double edge combat knife, his trusty Colt .45 ACP handguns, a stockless M47 shotgun with pistol grip, an H&K MP5K, and an H&K VP70. After attaching all his weapons with laser aiming modules( LAMs), he grabbed a leg holster, which he placed his VP70, a twin shoulder holster where he placed his Colt handguns, attached a sling to his shotgun and MP5, and grabbed a combat vest from a separate door to the right. He placed three 9x19 parabellum clips for his VP70, which he placed into the clip holders on his leg holster. He grabbed four clips of .45 ACP ammo which he placed on his combat vest, along with a side pack filled with 12-gauge shells for his shotgun, and three 50 round clips on the back of his vest for his machine gun. He grabbed a bullet proof vest, and brought his supplies into his backpack. He brought his supplies upstairs and placed them into his suitcase. He made himself some eggs and toast, then picked up the home phone and dialed a number. The phone rang twice, and then heard someone say

" Hello?"

" Hey Dave, this is Dante. This is rather sudden, but i'm gonna have to take my vacation time early." Dante said.

" And you're doing so why?" Dave asked.

" Well, i'm going out of the country to help an old friend with something important, and I need to help him." Dante said

" Well, it's rather sudden, but you can go. Just expect to work twice as hard when you return." Dave said

" Wouldn't have it any other way sir. Talk to you later." Dante said, and hung up the phone. Dante went to the counter and began to brew some coffee for Chris and Jill, who were still sleeping on their day off. Just as the coffee maker turned off, Leon walked through the door.

" Hey Dante, mind grabbing me a cup." he said as he sat down at the dining room table, wearing a brown leather bomber jacket Claire had gotten him as a birthday present a few weeks earlier. As they drank their coffee, Chris walked down in a green T-shirt and faded blue jeans.

" Dante, shouldn't you and Kennedy be headed for the airport already?" Chris asked.

" We still have a bit of time. Leon came here earlier than I expected, so we're relaxing a bit. Let me get you some coffee." Dante said, and grabbed a mug and filled it with the high quality coffee. Leon and Dante finished their coffee, and he placed their cups into the sink.

" Leon, we'd best be going, correct?" Dante said, pointing to the clock.

" Yeah, you're right. See you later Chris." Leon said, and him and Dante walked to his car. During the drive, Dante said.

" Well, what do we know?"

" Well, the subject's name is Ashley Graham. She was reportedly abducted when returning home from college. In Spain about a month ago, there was a tip of someone resembling her. When we arrive in Madrid, they'll have a couple local officers transport us to the country side where she was last sighted." Leon said, as they pulled into the airport.

" So basically, we're investigating a tip with a 50/50 chance of finding something." Dante said.

" Pretty much." Leon responded, and the car screeched to a halt.

" Hey Leon, long time no see. And Dante, take this." Their friend Bruce McGivern said, throwing Dante something resembling a wallet. Dante opened it, and saw it was an official government agent badge, complete with his ID.

" Thanks Bruce." Dante said as he walked into the small private jet. During the flight, Leon tapped on his shoulder.

" Remember, we need to do this carefully. So don't use your " gifts" unless necessary." Leon said.

" Like I didn't know this already." Dante retorted, knowing exactly what Leon was referring to.

" Ok, just wanted to make sure we're both on the same page. Leon said. Hours later, they heard the intercom click on.

" Hey you two, we're about to land, so get ready." the pilot said, and 10 minutes later, they were walking off the plane with their equipment. They saw a small compact parked nearby, with two men sitting in the front seats. Dante tapped on the window, and said to the man in the driver's seat as he lowered the window.

" You our ride to the Madrid police HQ?"

" Yes. You two must be the Americans we're supposed to pick up. Get in. Me llamo Marco Riverez, and mi amigo here is Francisco Himenez."

" Roger." Leon said, as the car sped off. An hour later, The car stopped in front of the building and the two walked inside.

" Hola, amigos." The chief said as the two stepped out of the car.

" Hola." Dante said as the chief led them inside.

" Ok, you two can ready yourselves in there. Just let us know when you're ready." the chief said as he walked away. Dante opened his suitcase, and placed on his equipment and weapons. He turned, and saw Leon place three first aid sprays and four extra boxes of handgun shells into his attache case, and placing several clips on his belt strap. Finally, he placed the shoulder knife sheath Claire gave him on under his jacket, and they placed their suitcases in extra storage lockers. They walked back to the car, and the car sped off down the road, until it drove off down into a rural dirt road.

" Why am I the one who always gets the short end of the stick." Francisco said.

" Yo, who are you two really? Come on and tell us. You two are a long way from home. You have my sympathies." Marco said

" Guess that's the locals way of breaking the ice. Anyway you know what this is all about. Our assignment is to search for the president's missing daughter." Leon said.

" Just the two of you, by yourselves?" Marco said, laughing.

" I'm sure you two didn't just tag along so we could sing kumbiyah at some boyscout bonfire. Then again, maybe you did." Dante said.

" Oh your crazy, American. It's a direct order from the chief himself. I tell you it's no picnic." Francisco said

" We're counting on you two." Leon said.

" Marco, stop the car. I gotta take a leak." Francisco said.

" Make it quick, we don't have all day." Dante said.

" Man, why did it get cold all of a sudden." Francisco said to himself as he finished relieving himself and got back inside the car.

" Sorry it took so long." he said, and the car continued down the road. About an hour later, they crossed a bridge, and they stopped the car. Marco turned around.

" Just up ahead is the village."

" We'll have a look around." Leon said, as him and Dante stepped out of the car.

" We'll stay here and watch the car. Don't want to get any parking tickets." Francisco said.

" Parking tickets. Right." Dante said sarcastically.

" Good luck." Marco said mockingly, and he rolled up his window.

" Geez, who are these guys?" Leon said.

" Did you say something?" Marco asked.

" No." Dante said, and he rolled his window back up. Leon's GVRT visual radio then started beeping, and he opened it up, revealing the picture of his contact during the mission.

" Leon, I hope and your partner can hear me. I'm Ingrid Hunnigan. I'll be your support on this mission."

Hunnigan said, positioning her glasses.

" Loud and clear. Somehow I thought you might be a little older. So the subject's name is Ashley Graham, right?" Leon said

" That's right. She's the president's daughter, so try and behave yourselves" Leon scoffed, and said

" Whoever this group is, they sure picked the wrong girl to kidnap."

" I'll try and find more information on them from my end as well." Hunnigan said

" Good. Talk to you later. Leon out." Leon responded, ending the transmission.

" Well, let's go." Dante said, and drew his handgun. They walked to the two story house. Dante leaned against the outside, and counted down until he gave the signal for Leon to open the door. They saw no immediate threat, so they carefully walked through the hall, into a living room, where a man was tending a fireplace. The two holstered their weapons, and Leon pulled the photograph of the president's daughter from his pocket.

" Uh, excuse me. Sir?" Leon said to the man. He turned around, and said in Spanish.

" Que carajo haces aqui? Largate cabron! ( What the Fuck are you doing here? Get out of here)"

" Sorry man, didn't mean to intrude." Dante said, and he and Dante proceeded to walk back outside. The man went to the wall, and grabbed a hatchet, taking a swing at Leon, who dodged it and rolled away. He drew his gun and said

" Freeze. I said freeze!" the man continued forward, when Leon shot him in the leg. He held his leg in pain for a moment, then continued towards him. Dante fired at his opposite leg, then delivered a tornado kick to the man head, knocking him to the ground, unmoving.

" Whoa, they must not take kindly to intruders or strangers around here." Dante said, when they heard a truck start, and they looked out the window, seeing the truck run into their ride, knocking out the bridge and both cars over the ledge.

" I guess we're not going back the way we came." Dante said.

" Shit." Leon said, as his radio beeped. He opened it, and Ingrid Hunnigan's face appeared on the screen.

" Is everything ok?" Hunnigan said

" There was a hostile local, we had no choice but to neutralize him. There are still others surrounding the area."

" Get out of there and head towards the village. Take whatever means necessary to save the subject." Hunnigan said.

" Understood." Leon said, and ended the transmission.

" Come on. Does us no good to stay here." Dante said, and heard people talking outside.

" Te voy a cortar en pedazos! ( I'll cut you into pieces.)" The men called.

" Shit." Dante said.

" Leon, go through that window, and distract them, I'll jump through the second story window and catch them off guard." Dante said, and ran upstairs, grabbing a box of handgun ammo from a small desk. He saw Leon take one down with a bullet to the face, and a roundhouse kick, as the other two went towards Leon. Dante busted through the window, landing on one of the assailants, and shooting the other three times with his VP70, watching him drop the ground. Dante then noticed than one of the men had dropped a box of handgun shells.

" Here Leon." Dante said, handing Leon the box of handguns shells, along with the one from inside the house. They walked down the trail, raiding a small shack of a first aid spray and a box of pesetas equaling 5000 dollars.

" Doesn't make much sense to leave this much currency around here. But it might help if we need to buy supplies. Don't think they'll accept US currency in this part of Spain." Dante said. They continued down the path, when they saw a wolf stuck in the trap. It barked once, but then continued to whine in pain.

" Easy, boy. Let me help." Dante said as he went to the trap, freeing the injured animal, and letting go of the trap with a snap. They watched the wolf dash away over a fence, and soon disappeared from sight. Farther down the path, they saw a second shack. Inside, they saw a woman pinned to the wall with a pitchfork through her face.

" This is starting to not sound like a normal pueblo." Dante said, grabbing another box of currency totaling 600 pesetas. They saw two more of people who walked towards them, armed with a sickle and a hatchet. Dante fired a bullet into one of the mens left foot, then kicked the man in the chin when he bent down, breaking his neck. Leon shot the other man twice in the chest, then round housed him into the cliff side. They continued down the path, and saw double doors with an unknown symbol on it. They opened it up and saw several villagers doing normal tasks. Leon took out his binoculars, and hid behind a large tree. Leon looked through at the fire, and saw one of the officers that had been with them stuck on a large hook in the fire. Leon handed the binoculars to Dante, who after saw the man on the hook in the fire, said

" I'm guessing that we're going to have to fight our way through the village. Leon, i'm gonna go around the left, I want you to draw their attention." Dante said, handing Leon back his binoculars.

" Gotcha." Leon agreed, and got ready. Dante gave Leon the signal, and he ran towards the group of villagers.

" Ahi esta! ( There He is! )" One Villager called brandishing his pitchfork. Leon shot the man in the face, and round housed him into three of his fellow villagers, knocking them to the ground. Just as a female villager was about to attack Leon from behind with a sickle, Dante shot the woman in the face, tripped her, and Axe kicked her in the sternum, breaking several of her bones. She then disappeared in a pool of bubbling liquid.

" Man, that's nasty." Dante said as he uppercutted another villager back into the fire. Leon fired the last shot in his clip, then saw a house they needed to get to.

" Dante, over there!" Leon said, pointing to the house. Dante nodded, and they both ran inside.

" Who are these people?" Leon said as he slammed the door, then pushed a dresser in front of it. Dante looked through a small window too small to crawl through, and heard the villagers planning something. Seconds later, he saw a villager with a sack over his head armed with a chainsaw. Dante then saw someone banging on the boarded up window.

" Shit." Dante said, pushing a cabinet in front of the window. Leon grabbed two boxes of ammo and a box of 5000 pesetas, and they both went upstairs, just as a ladder busted the window opposite the staircase. Leon saw and grabbed a Remington 870 shotgun off the wall and three boxes of handgun ammo from inside a cabinet. Dante went to the window, tipping the ladder and knocking two villagers to the ground. Dante jumped through the window, then shot another villager who was on the roof near them, knocking them off. Next, the villager with the chainsaw ran towards them, when Dante drew his Shotgun and knocked the man back with a spray of lead. Leon hit away another villager with the butt of his shotgun, then shot at the chainsaw wielding villager, knocking him to the ground. Dante then Axe kicked the man, as a hatchet flew past his face, slightly grazing his right arm. Dante drew his handgun and quickly dispatched the villager, who bubbled away into nothing. The Chainsaw villager took the opportunity while Dante was distracted, and as he was about to slice Dante to pieces, Dante extended one of his arm blades from his right arm, stabbing the Ganado, then fired the shotgun point blank in the assailant's face, dropping to the ground, unmoving. Dante retracted his armblade, and picked up the ruby the chainsaw maniac had dropped. Dante heard more villagers charging towards them. Dante saw a second house and jumped through the window, quickly snapping the neck of a Ganado. Dante grabbed two boxes of handgun and shotgun ammo, as well as three M67 Fragmentation grenades and two white phosphorous Incendiary grenades. Dante placed the grenades on his combat vest, then opened the door, revealing several more Ganados proceeding towards him. He grabbed one of his new Incendiary grenades, and threw it at the group of villagers, setting several of them on fire. Dante and Leon proceeded back to the center of the pueblo village, Ganados surrounding them, when they heard a far off church bell ring.

" La Campana.( The Bell.)" One villager said

" Empieza de rezar.( Time to pray)" Another called, as they dropped their weapons.

" Tenemos que ir ( We have to go)." A third villager responded. The villagers shuffled away, one of them saying in English.

" Lord Saddler." Before long, all of the villagers had went through the door of one houses in the direction of the church. The door to the house locked, and Dante and Leon were they only two left in the village. Leon scoffed, and said

" Where's everyone going, Bingo?"

_Well, there's chapter two. Leon and Dante defeated some villagers, and you heard some stuff in Spanish. I never thought you could learn something productive from a Resident Evil game. Anyways, stay tuned for chapter 3: To the Church. Remember. Read and Review._


	3. Separate Ways Chapter 1

_This is the separate ways scenario from the PS2 and Wii version of Resident Evil 4 that will act as somewhat of a side story for the main part. As always, RE and everything pertaining to it belongs to CAPCOM. But, A certain someone belongs to yours truly._

Separate Ways Chapter 1: Ring the Church Bell.

" _The only reason we've taken this mission, is to get closer to our objective. No matter what happens, neither of us can let anyone figure that out. Of course, hiding in the shadows is just not my style. Despite what my partner may think, I'll have to reveal myself to him and offer advice. . . . . . Once in a while._

In the middle of the village, a man in a white shirt and brown overalls shoveling hay with his pitchfork. Another villager in brown trousers, and a brown coat wiped sweat from his brow, placing the blunt end of his hatchet on his shoulder. A female villager in a light blue dress and a bonnet herded a small group of chickens. She turned and stared at the roof of a nearby house for a moment, before returning to her task. On the same roof, a woman in a red dress and another in a tank top, bulletproof vest, and leather jeans continued across, eventually landing near a small building out of sight. The woman in the dress pulled a viewing scope from her belt, observing the center of activity in the village. The woman released a mostly inaudible gasp as she saw a police man in a bonfire, hanging from a large hook jutting through his chest. Unknown to the two, a pair of villagers armed with a kitchen knife and pitchfork were behind them. They yelled and attacked, the pair easily dodging their attack. The woman in the dress aimed the gun in her hand, and pulled the trigger. Instead of a muzzle discharge, the fiber cord attached to the inside of the barrel began to reel in at high speed. Pulling it from the ground, hidden by the leaves, knocking both of the villagers into the wall, dispatching them both immediately, with the man's pitchfork stabbing into the ground. The woman in the dress heard her communicator beep, and opened it, revealing the image of her superior, Albert Wesker, Former captain of the Raccoon city S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team, and former Umbrella agent and researcher.

" So I see you and your partner managed to arrive at the village on time, Ada." Wesker said, clad in an Italian leather suit.

" Yes, but nobody remembered to roll out our red carpet." Ada said, keeping an eye out for more villagers.

" The villagers are being controlled. They automatically attack any intruders. Ring the Church Bell, that should quiet them down for a while." Wesker said.

" Hmm . . . . sounds like they're obedient little boys and girls." Ada said.

" Unfortunately, time is not a luxury we have. . . . Gather as much information about the parasites as you can, and finish off this little tour." Wesker said. Ada turned off the communicator, just in time to hear gunshots ring out. She turned, and saw a man with blonde hair and a younger white haired man, both firing at the crowd of villagers.

" Leon . . . ." Ada said to herself.

" Come on, we need to move." Her partner, Reisha Black said, holding her loaded SIG Pro handgun at the ready. Since the incident in Raccoon city, Ada and Reisha had stayed in touch, when Wesker had assigned them both for this new mission. Ada nodded, drawing her Springfield Armory XD/HS2000 Black tail handgun. The two avoided the sight of Leon and Dante, picking off any villagers too close. Reisha delivered an uppercut to a villager with a sickle, taking the pink gem he dropped, placing it in her side pack. Ada gave Reisha a box of 10000 pesetas, as she shot and killed another villager with her handgun. Ada used her grapple gun to bring herself up to the roof of one building, seeing a key with the cult group insignia on it. Ada grabbed it, and her and Reisha entered a door bearing the same insignia. Inside, they saw a man in a cloak and large backpack.

" Got something that might interest ya, stranger." the man said, opening his cloak, showing a surprising collection of firearms. Ada purchased a Mossberg 590 cruiser shotgun with pistol grip and fore grip, while Reisha chose to purchase a .223 caliber H&K SL8 Prototype semi auto sniper with an increased optic scope. The man nodded, trading the weapons, carrying slings, and a box of ammo for the weapons in exchange for the pair's money. They went into the next room, opening the trap door leading to an underground passage which connected to the church grounds. When they were at the middle of the path, they heard several villagers coming towards them from both sides. They went back to back, picking off the villagers as they ran towards them. A few minutes later, the group of Ganados were all dead, bubbling away to nothing. After grabbing three pink jewels, 3 boxes of 4000 pesetas, and an elegant head dress. The two agents proceeded up the ladder at the end of the passage, leading them to the graveyard in front of the church. After dispatching the Ganados in the cemetery, and discovering the doors of the church locked, Ada and Reisha went to the back to search for something of use. They noticed a pedestal with 7 symbols. Inside it behind bars, was the key needed to open the door to the Church. The inscription on the pedestal read

" **3 Family Insignias of the Dead Ringers."** They noticed that the dial only turned in increments of three or four. After several tries, the bars finally slid aside, and they pulled it from the pedestal. When they removed the Insignia, the opening to where the pedestal was closed, iron bars blocking the exit. They placed the Insignia back, and went down the path opposite the church. Reisha heard a chainsaw, and saw a woman with her head bandaged up, wielding a chainsaw. From her rifle scope, Reisha saw that the woman had a green cats eye around her neck. Ada grabbed her shotgun, and watched Reisha fire three shots effortlessly into the head of the female villager with the chainsaw. The shots merely made the woman stagger backwards, and she continued her charge towards the duo. When the chainsaw villager was only feet away, Ada blasted her in the face with a spray of lead. Reisha drew her handgun, firing several shots at the woman, as Ada delivered more shotgun rounds to the woman's form. The chainsaw villager finally died, and Reisha pulled the cats eye from the woman's neck. They placed it in the pedestal, and the gate opened. They placed the insignia into the door, and opened it. Inside, they heard more villagers and quickly searched for supplies. They found a box of handgun shells, and a hand grenade. The two climbed up the ladder, a Ganado on the first floor threw a hatchet at them, hitting Ada's shoulder. Reisha grabbed her, threw her up, and on the ladder fired several shots at the villager responsible. Ada shot the Ganado up top, and they proceeded to the control panel, where they had to arrange the lights into a certain pattern to activated the bell. After 10 minutes, the pattern locked in, and the bell started to ring. At the village, the Ganados began to drop their weapons, proceeding to the church via the door connected to the underground passage. Leon scoffed, saying

" Where's everyone going, bingo?"

Back at the church, Reisha and Ada disappeared, heading towards the house of Bitores Mendez, the chief of the village. After sneaking inside, Ada pulled out her communicator, and started on her data log.

" _Here's what we know so far. . . . . Osmund Saddler's cult is known as the Los Illuminados. They resurrected some sort of parasitic organism known as Las Plagas. That's all our organization knows for sure. Though Saddler's cultic activities seem worthy of an investig_ation_, the Salazar family, Castellans for generations, possessed the ability to control Las Plagas. The organization's hypothesis is that a unique kind of sonic waves, sensed only by the parasites, is used to control them. The same principle used in dog whistles. . . ._

_This was inferred through the analysis of a tissue sample we retrieved. The tissue contained an organ presumably used for sensing sound waves. I've seen cult members carrying ceremonial rods, and I wonder if they emit these sounds. Of course, this is purely theoretical._

_The organization needs samples of the parasites to confirm or disprove these theories. That is the main objective of our mission, and the only way to prove my loyalty to the organization. The opening moves in this chess game have been played. There's no turning back now. . . . . _

_Well, that's it for the first Separate Ways chapter. What shall happen next? Find out on the next chapter. And remember to Read and Review._


	4. Chapter 3: To the Church

_Sorry it took so long everyone, but I finally have chapter 3 ready. Now I could waste your time with annoying things, but that's no fun, because i'm damn sure by now that everyone knows who owns Resident Evil, and what I own. Anyways, now for chapter 3. Also, bold text is someone speaking while reading a document if anyone had been wondering. _

Chapter 3: To the Church.

After a half hour of scouring the pueblo, Leon and Dante had managed to find a first aid spray, two green, red and yellow herbs, four boxes of handgun ammunition, two boxes of shotgun shells, and 20000 pesetas. Leon then opened his radio, as Hunnigan's face appeared on the screen.

" Hunnigan, we have some bad news. We've confirmed the body of an officer. Something's happened to the people here." Leon said.

" Leon, you two need to get out of there. Look for a tower. Follow the trail near it." Hunnigan said.

" Got it." Leon said, ending the transmission. They divided their supplies amongst themselves, and walked through the door. In a shack near the door they were heading to, Dante and Leon saw a letter and a box of handgun shells. Dante grabbed the shells, and opened the letter, noticing the pictures of Leon and himself.

" **Alert Order.**

**Recently there has been information that a pair of United States government agents are here investigating the village.**

**Do not let the American agents get in contact with the prisoner. For those of you not informed, the prisoner is being held in an old house beyond the farm. We will transfer the prisoner to a more secure location in the valley when we are ready. The prisoner is to stay here until further notice. Meanwhile do not let the American agents get near the prisoner. We do not know how the American government found out about our village.**

**I sense a third party other than the United States government involved here. My fellow men, stay alert.**

**Chief, Bitores Mendez."**

" Well, that may explain our encounters. This Mendez fellow is looking like one of the masterminds behind all this. We might as well head out and try and find that girl before something really big comes out and eats us." Dante said.

" With the way our luck had been lately, that just might happen." Leon said.

" Don't say that. Seriously, I'd rather not see the inside of another giant monster. Didn't Claire tell you about what happened on Rockfort island a few years ago?" Dante said.

" Yeah. That must not have been fun at all." Leon said with a laugh.

" It wasn't until I turned up the heat a bit. And its insides were kinda sliced up. Not pretty. Well, lets go before they send something else after us. We are supposed to be looking for her, correct?" Dante said getting back on track.

" Right." Leon said, opening the door. As they shut the door, they saw the farm. On a tree past a fence, they saw a letter pinned to a tree, and a blue medallion with a strange symbol embossed on it. Leon opened it, and read.

" **About the Blue Medallions.**

**15 Blue medallions. 7 in the farm. 8 in the cemetery. For those of you who destroy more than ten medallions, will be awarded."**

" Can't read the rest, but it looks like we need to shoot those medallions." Leon said, firing a bullet through the medallion in the tree. Dante saw another hanging on the roof of a farm building, firing at it immediately. Moments later, two Villagers armed with pitchforks ran towards them, being brought down with two well placed head shots from the two Americans. After destroying the remainder of the medallions from the farm, as well as finding a beer stein with three indentations in it. Dante placed it in his bag, along with two boxes equaling 10,000 pesetas. They went through the door on the right, since the one on the left was barred off. Once through the door, they saw a sign with two bones, along with a pair of skulls. Dante and Leon walked slowly, when they heard three Ganados struggling. They looked up and saw them pushing a boulder over the cliff, right over them.

" Oh Shit." Dante said as the two started to run with the boulder only feet behind them. Dante saw that the boulder wouldn't stop until it hit the entrance of a passage to a cave nearby. When they got near the entrance, Dante and Leon jumped to the opposite sides of the boulder, watching as it crashed into the passage entrance and break into pieces. Dante and Leon saw the same three Villagers run down the path towards them, and Dante tossed a grenade at them, killing all three in an explosion of gunpowder and shrapnel.

" And stay dead." Dante said, as him and Leon started to walk through the passage, shooting a pair of gems from the ceiling of the carved out passage. Dante pocketed them, and saw a lone ganado looking around Leon took another step forward, and saw another villager in a small house throw a lit stick of dynamite towards them. Dante kicked it back towards the house, noting the traps in the small shack to their left. After shooting the explosives and bear traps, Dante saw the ganado standing outside lighting a stick of Dynamite. As it was about to throw it, Dante drew his handgun, shooting the dynamite and destroying the villager in the process. Dante and Leon flanked the small house. As a villager began to light his stick of dynamite, Dante tossed an Incendiary grenade through the window, igniting the villagers dynamite, destroying all the villagers inside. Dante jumped through the window, grabbing a box of handgun shells and a box of 3000 pesetas. Dante then saw a red gem lying on the table, which fit into the beer stein they'd acquired earlier. They proceeded inside the house. After destroying the explosive traps, they heard a banging noise. They saw a closet, and walked towards it. Dante went to the right, aiming his gun at it, while Leon grabbed the handle, holding his handgun in his free hand. Leon then opened it, watching a man bound up fall to the floor. They saw the man struggle, as Leon removed the tape from his face.

" Ahh, little rough, don't you think?" the man said, as Leon turned his over, drawing his combat knife to work on the man's bonds.

" You're, not like them." the man asked

" No. you?" Leon responded, removing the bonds, allowing the man to sit up as he rubbed his wrists.

" Okay, I have only one, very important question. You got a smoke?" The man asked.

" Got gum." Leon said. The three then saw two villagers walk in, while they heard the footsteps of a third larger Villager.

" Perfect. The big cheese." The man said.

" What?" Leon said, seeing a very tall bearded man walk in behind the two villagers. Dante ran towards him, delivering a round house. The Chief merely caught the attack, throwing Dante into Leon and the unknown man, knocking them all unconscious. About an hour later, Dante woke up, bound up with Leon and the unknown man.

" Feeble humans. Let us give you, our power." A cloaked man said.

" Hahahaha, Soon, you'll be unable to resist this. . . . . . intoxicating power." The cloaked man said, as one of his subordinate's proceeded to inject Leon with something. At that moment, Leon woke up. He looked over his left shoulder, seeing Dante trying to wake up the unknown man. Soon after, the unknown man woke up, shaking his head.

" Ay yi yi. Crawl out of one hole, and into another." The unknown man said.

" You wanna tell us what's going on here?" Leon said, trying to get out of their bonds.

" Americano, si? Now what brings a pair of blokes like you to this part of the world. Ow. Hey, easy, whoever you are." The man said as Dante and Leon tried to remove their bonds.

" Name's Leon. That's Dante. We came here looking for this girl." Leon said, managing to pull the picture of Ashley from his pocket and showed it to him.

" What, are you two supposed to be cops or something? Nah, you don't look the type." The man said.

" Maybe." Leon responded.

" Okay, let me guess. She's the president's daughter." The man said.

" That's too good for a guess, wanna start explaining?" Dante said.

" Psychic powers." the man said.

" Nah. Just kidding with you amigo. I overheard one of the villagers talking something about the president's daughter being held in the church." the man added.

" Before we continue, may we ask who you are?" Leon said.

" Me llamo Luis Sera. I used to be a cop in Madrid. Now i'm just a good for nothing who happens to be quite the ladies man." Luis said.

" Why'd you quit?" Leon asked. Luis scoffed.

" Policia . . . you put your life on the line, but no one really appreciates you enough for it. Being a hero isn't what it's cracked up to be." Luis said.

" Used to be a cop myself. Only for a day though." Leon said.

" And I thought I was bad." Luis said.

" Dante and I managed to get involved with the incident in Raccoon City on my first day in the force." Leon said.

" That is the incident with the viral outbreak right? I think I might have seen a sample of the virus in the lab at my department." Luis said. Seconds later, a bloodied up ganado dragging a large Axe behind him walked through the door, saying.

" Te voy a matar! ( I'm going to kill you)"

" Do something cop." Luis said.

" After you." Leon and Dante retorted. The man rose his Axe, then swung. Dante, Leon and Luis then moved away from each other as possible, making the Axe slice through their bonds. Dante quickly stood up, and then kicked the man in the chest, swinging him into the wall, making him land on his head, effectively snapping his neck and killing him. Luis then stood up, running from the room. Dante wrapped his knuckles, then heard Leon activate his radio.

" It's Leon, sorry I couldn't get in touch sooner, but we were a bit tied up." Leon said.

" Your okay right?" Hunnigan asked.

" We're fine. There was a male civilian held captive. According to him, Ashley is being held in a church somewhere." Leon said.

" Do you have a fix on the location of the church?" Hunnigan asked.

" No, but apparently, there's a secret passage in the Village that leads there, so we're going to head back that way.

" Roger." Hunnigan said, as Leon ended the transmission. Dante and Leon saw that they still had their weapons, and started to walk, when they saw a cloaked man walked over to the window.

" Over here, strangers." the man said, walking away from the window. Dante and Leon walked outside to where he was standing.

" Got something that might interest ya. I offer weapons, weapons, and accept local currency and rare items." the man said, opening his cloak, revealing several types of weapons.

" Hey, how much for that .223 M1903 Springfield sniper rifle and scope." Dante asked.

" 12000 for the rifle, 3000 for the scope." The merchant said. Dante nodded, and gave the man the money. Dante then traded the ruby, and the five pink gems for 20000 pesetas. Leon purchased a Steyr Tactical Machine Pistol. Leon and Dante both had their handgun's firing speed, and ammo capacity upgraded. The man nodded, laughed, and said

" Come back any time." The merchant said, as Leon and Dante left the man.

" Leon, guard the door. I want to see if my firing skill with a rifle is still as infamous as it once was." Dante said, finding a spot of crumbled wall. Dante then spotted a group of Ganados near an explosive drum. He smirked, and then slowly squeezed the trigger. His rifle fired, and seconds later, he saw an explosion through his scope, confirming a hit. A villager then said

" Ahi Esta. ( There he is)" as several more Ganados started to walk towards them. Dante then continued his tirade, scoring head shot after head shot. Leon then saw a villager walk towards him, as he took a point blank shot of steel pellets to his ribcage. Dante then placed his rifle on his back, then drew his handgun. After searching the immediate area, they found a box of .223 Caliber Rifle rounds, a box of 9mm handgun ammo, and a box of 3000 pesetas. Dante then saw that the door back to the village could only be opened with a certain emblem. Dante then saw two unopened chests on opposite ends of the area that the emblem could be in. Leon went to the one near the cliff side while Dante went after the one on a scaffolding. Dante opened the chest and saw that there was only half the emblem in the chest. Dante then saw several Ganados following Leon. Dante drew his rifle and fired at the explosive barrel near the group of villagers, defeating several of them. Leon then grabbed the opposite piece of the emblem, as the two proceeded towards the door. They placed the two halves into the door, and it unlocked. They moved quickly through the next area, finding only a wood barrel with a box of handgun ammo, and box of 2000 pesetas. Inside the building, Leon grabbed a box of shotgun ammo from a barrel. When Dante opened the door, him and Leon saw three villagers guarding the room. After some well placed head shots, Dante grabbed the Spinel one of the Ganados dropped, and saw a pair of windows. Dante and Leon jumped through them, dodging a Ganado throwing a sickle at them. Two more villagers then lit and threw dynamite sticks towards them. The two thought quickly, hiding behind a dumpster to avoid the blast. Dante then tossed a grenade back at the group of villagers. After hearing the explosion, Dante looked up and saw that the coast was clear, other than the dozen bear traps on the floor. After dealing the traps, Dante grabbed a box of colt handgun ammo, and the two walked through the door. Dante noticed a room blocked by a boarded up window. Dante pulled the boards from the wall, and then grabbed a mask with three indents in it from the wall. He placed it in his back pack, and left the room seeing Leon breaking a wooden, barrel, grabbing the first aid spray hidden inside it. When they opened the door, they saw a tunnel leading to a small underground passage. After killing the Ganado, they climbed the ladder. After climbing up, they saw a well, a small shack, an explosive trap, five bear traps, and a house up the road. After grabbing the pocketwatch hanging above the disgusting water in the well, Leon grabbed a box oh shotgun and machine gun ammo, and destroyed the explosive trap. Dante and Leon walked inside the house, where they saw a locked door, where they had to rotate the ball embedded in it to a certain way to unlock it. While turning the ball, Dante noticed that the ball had the same insignia as the emblem used to unlock the door from earlier. Dante then heard the ball click, and the door slid open. After searching the room, they'd found a box of 5000 pesetas, a box of machine gun ammo, and a key resembling the insignia on the door and emblem. Dante then grabbed the note on the bed, and began reading it.

" **As instructed by Lord Saddler, I have the two American agents in confinement, alive. Why keep them alive? I do not fully understand what the lord's intentions are. I would however think he'd keep them separate, not confined together as has been ordered. I do not believe Luis would trust a stranger, but by chance they did cooperate, the situation could get a bit more complicated.**

**If for some reason, an unknown third party is involved, I don't think they'd let a chance like this slip by. But maybe it's all Lord Saddler's ploy, leaving us vulnerable so that this third party will surface, if they even exist that is. . . .**

**It is an unlikely possibility, but if a prowler is already amongst us then our plans could be ruined. I guess the Lord thinks it's worth the risk, if we're to stop whatever conspiracy is at work. At any rate, it's the lord's call, we will trust his judgment as always.**

" That is strange. But, that guy is definitely smarter than those regular villagers. So we better be careful." Dante said

As they opened the door, they heard voices and decided to stay quiet. Leon turned around, where he saw the village chief appear out of no where, grabbing Leon by the throat, strangling him. Dante went to knock Leon from his grip, his effort only being met with a cinder block sized fist connecting with his face, knocking him into the wall. The Chief then grabbed Dante by the throat, proceeding to crush the two. He then noticed their eyes glow a pale red, and he dropped them both to the ground.

" Hmmmm. You two carry the same blood as us, it seems. Nevertheless, you're outsiders. Just remember, if you become unpleasant to our eyes, you'll face severe consequences." Mendez said, walking through the door they'd come from.

" What. Same blood?" Leon said, holding his neck. Leon's radio then beeped.

" Leon, I've been able to find some info that might help you." Hunnigan said.

" Fill us in." Leon said.

" Apparently there's a religious cult group involved. They're called the Los Illuminados." Hunnigan said.

" Los Illuminados. That's a mouthful. Anyways, we had an unexpected run in with the big cheese of the village." Leon said.

" But you're ok right?" Hunnigan asked.

" Yeah. . . . But he could have killed us, but he let us live. . . . And he mentioned something about us carrying the same blood as them. Whatever that means." Leon said.

" _Carry the same blood. . . . _Hmm. Interesting." Hunnigan said.

" Anyway, there are more important things than solving riddles right now." Dante said

" Right. Hurry and find that church you two." Hunnigan said, ending the transmission.

" Leon, let's go pay the big cheese a visit." Dante said. Leon nodded, and the pair walked through the door. The village chief caught both off guard, causing Leon to fire his gun at the wall, the bullet going through the head of a man in a portrait. He then started to crush Leon with his foot, when two shots rang out. Dante and Leon looked to the window, where they partially saw a women in the window, holding a smoking handgun. Bitores then ran and jumped through the window in pursuit.

" Shit, talk about a guardian angel." Dante said.

" Catch her face?" Leon asked.

" No, I only got enough of a look to see her retreat from that behemoth of a village chief. But she was wearing a red dress though." Dante added.

" Well, we might as well keep moving. Whoever she is, she probably disappeared by now." Leon said, grabbing his handgun which had be discarded during the scuffle. Once downstairs, Dante checked a door which led to a bathroom, with a Ganado inside. After a bullet to the head, Dante grabbed an Incendiary grenade from a cabinet, and a box of handgun shells, they walked through the door. Leon heard a chainsaw being revved up, and two villagers running towards them. Dante shot one of the villagers in the head with his handgun, making him stumble backwards. Leon then round housed the other, knocking him into the chainsaw Ganado. Dante tripped the villager his shot in the face, then drop kicked the chainsaw ganado in the chest, knocking him into the wall. Dante drew his shotgun, and shot the chainsaw ganado right in the face. Dante grabbed the ruby the villager dropped, and he and Leon continued down the path, dispatching a female Ganado with a hand grenade. In a nearby shack, Dante grabbed a green herb, and a box of rifle and machine gun rounds. As the they were close to the village, a group of about seven Ganados stood in their way. Dante threw an Incendiary grenade, dispatching two of them, while injuring the rest. After some well placed head shots, the way was clear, and they went through the door. They saw the familiar sights of the village, knowing they were close to the church. Leon then heard several villagers charging towards them. Dante drew his shotgun, grouping them together to maximize damage. Leon fired a stream of bullets from his TMP, killing several Ganados instantly. After the attack, Dante and Leon collected anything of use, then found the door leading to the secret passage to the church. Dante used the Insignia key, and opened the door, tossing it aside afterwards. Dante and Leon discovered a trap door, which lead to the underground passage to the church. Halfway through the passage, Dante faintly noticed some treasure glinting on the ceiling, and after a few handgun shots, two Spinels and an elegant head dress dropped down. As they neared the end of the passage, they saw the merchant that sold them the rifle and TMP.

" Got something that might interest ya." The merchant said, opening their cloak. They upgraded the ammo capacity, firing rate, and firepower on their weapons, and left, hearing the merchant say.

" Come back anytime." Leon nodded, and the pair climbed up the ladder. They saw the path lead to a graveyard, where more of the Blue Medallions from earlier were sporadically placed. A villager then yelled.

" Ahi Esta ( There they are!)"

" Of course." Dante said, shooting one of the Ganados. A second ambushed Leon from behind, being knocked away by Leon's elbow. Yet another villager, grabbed onto Dante, only to meet his foot crushing their face, killing them instantly. After raiding a nearby shack of 2 boxes of handgun and shotgun shells, they walked up to the church, shooting the last few of the Blue Medallions. After discovering the church doors locked, Dante and Leon went around to the back, seeing a green cats eye in a device. They then noticed an inscription on the device.

" **3 Family Insignias of the Dead Ringers."** After noticing that the dial only turned in 3 or 4 increments, they spun the dial in this order. 3, 3, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3. As they input the last spin, the cage blocking the gem slid open. Dante noticed it resembled the red cats eye in the beer stein they acquired recently, and placed it in another of the three indentations. Leon opened his radio, and in seconds, Ingrid Hunnigan's face appeared on the screen.

" Hunnigan, it's Leon. The Church doors are locked, we can't get in." Leon said.

" Didn't they teach you to how to pick locks at the academy." Hunnigan responded.

" Unfortunately, normal lock picking skills won't open this kind of door." Dante said.

" There's some sort of indentation, like something might fit inside." Leon added.

" Well, there's no use standing around. Leon, you two need to find some way or something to get inside." Hunnigan said, ending the call.

" Wonderful. As if needing to solve these damn puzzles didn't drain away our time as it was. Now we need to go on a manhunt for something that could possibly be heavily guarded." Dante said.

" I know. I remember how much fun you and Claire had solving those annoying puzzles on Rockfort." Leon said.

" Ugh, don't remind me. I don't like remembering anything from that. Not only did one of Claire's friends died, but we had to deal with a homicidal psychotic cross dresser with a high powered rifle. Not to mention his easily as dysfunctional twin sister." Dante responded, as they started to walk onto the scaffoldings hanging above the cliff side. After dispatching the nearby Ganado, they raided another small shack, finding two crates and a note. When Leon opened the second crate, the snake that was inside lunged, biting into Leon's arm. Leon swore and threw into the water. After spraying the wound with First Aid Spray, and spouting a few choice words, Dante tapped him on the shoulder, and began to read the note they'd found in the shack.

" **Closure of the Church**

**Regarding the three fugitives, the apprehension of Luis is our top priority. The American agents are a close second. ****What Luis stole from us is far more important than the girl. Unless we get it back the girl will become useless to us. We must get it back to execute our plan to the end. If it gets in the wrong hands, the world would become a totally different place than what Lord Saddler has envisioned.**

**At all costs, we mustn't let that happen. Never the less, we're not letting go of the girl. To ensure that the agents do not get to her, I have locked the door where the girl is being held. Anyone who needs access to the church must first get approval from Lord Saddler. There is a key beyond the lake, but it should be safe now that the Del Lago has been awakened by our Lord. No one will get across the lake alive.**

**Plus, our same blood flows through the two agent's veins. It'll be just a matter of time before they join us. Once they do, there will be no one left to that will come looking for the girl." **

" Apparently, I was right when I said they had the key heavily guarded. For now, we should keep moving. We'll worry about this Del Lago when the time comes. And that _carry the same blood _thing again." Dante said. They continued down the catwalk, and went through the door. On the other side, there was a large open area, with three small shacks to the right. They grabbed 3 boxes of handgun ammo, two boxes of shotgun ammo, and a box of machine gun and rifle ammo and a first aid spray. On the opposite end of the area, were two doors. They went through the door to the right first. They saw it lead to an underground dock. To the right, they saw the familiar face of the merchant, behind a counter. On and behind it, several types of rifles, shotguns, handguns and even rocket launchers were hanging.

" Hey, we shot all of those blue medallions." Dante said. The merchant nodded, and slid a handgun over the counter to them. The handgun was an FN five-seven punisher with a LAM. The particular model had the ability to launch a round through tougher materials than most 9mm handguns. The merchant added some upgrades, and said

" Here you go, strangers." handing them the gun. Dante gave the handgun to Leon, who placed it in a spare holster the merchant gave him. Dante traded there treasure for cash, then they purchased. They left the dock, and proceeded towards the other door. On the other side, they saw a small shack with box of 4000 pesetas, and a box of handgun ammo. They saw another sign with a bloodied skull and bones. Dante and Leon kept an eye out, when they heard three Ganados struggling, as saw them pushing another boulder over the cliff.

" Not this shit again!" Dante said, as him and Leon began to run from the boulder rolling down the hill after them. At the last second, Dante and Leon jumped to the right, watching the boulder slam into a rock formation. The two wandered down the path, where it took them to a pond with a large walkway over it. One of the Ganados noticed them, only to be destroyed when Dante shot the explosive trap behind it. After collecting the box of handgun ammo he dropped, plus a box of handgun ammo, shotgun ammo, and an antique pipe. Further across the structure, there was a break, so Leon and Dante had to go into the water. Dante noticed a villager walking towards them, when he ran into one of their own traps. After dispatching another couple of villagers, they raided a shack of a Spinel and a box of machine gun ammo. Then they walked up the path to a door. After going through it, they walked up the path, to a small cliff. Leon then noticed a small motor boat in the lake, and took out his binoculars. He saw the dead body of the other officer that brought them there, as the tossed him into the water. They quickly drove off, and seconds later, something in the water engulfed the corpse whole.

" Oh shit." Dante said. Leon nodded, and the two proceeded to the opposite side of the area.

_First off, the solution to the puzzle where you get the green cats eye, is one I found on-line a while and have always used since then. Anyways, Dante and Leon are about to cross the lake. What will happen? Who be that woman in the red dress? For answers to those questions and more, stay tuned for the next chapter, Supernatural Occurrences. _


	5. Chapter 4: Supernatural Occurences

_There comes a time in everyone's life, where they have to get off the couch and kill some zombies. Ignoring my random comment, time for chapter four. Remember who owns what, and stop your complaining and enjoy._

Chapter 4: Supernatural Occurrences.

After witnessing the large monster eating the corpse of one of the officers that had accompanied them, they decided to search the area. After searching a couple of shacks, they saw a motorboat they could take to cross the lake.

" Aren't you worried about that thing in the lake?" Leon asked.

" Look, the sooner we cross the lake, the better." Dante said. Leon nodded, and then the two jumped into the boat. Dante revved up the engine, and they started to cross the lake. About half way across, they noticed the boat started to rock, when the monster from before emerged from the water, nearly swallowing them and the boat up in the process. When the beast re-submerged, the anchor that was at the bow fell into the water, hooking to the beast. Dante saw a box with several harpoons inside it. Dante threw one to Leon, saying

" Looks like we're gonna have to kill it the old fashioned way." And volunteered to steer the boat to avoid the floating tree trunks. Leon threw two harpoons, the first landing just short of the monster, with the second embedding itself into the creature's back. The creature submerged, and Dante maneuvered the boat out of the way to dodge the monster emerging, nearly swallowing them up. Leon threw another three harpoons, all connecting with the mighty beast's hide. The monster then submerged, and the water became clear. Dante grabbed a harpoon, and he and Leon scanned the area, when they noticed the monster swimming towards them. They threw five harpoons, hitting the beast in the head or in the mouth. The beast submerged, and the boat started to pull again. Leon grabbed the last three harpoons, and waited for the opportunity. The monster then pulled them straight into a tree truck, knocking the two from the boat. Dante managed to grab a hold on the side at the last minute, and waited as Leon swam towards him.

" Leon, hurry up!" Dante yelled, noticing the beast emerge and swimming right for him. Leon just made it in the boat, the beast diving into the water just feet away from the boat. The boat began to pull again, and Leon threw another harpoon. Leon reached for the last harpoon, as the beast submerged again. Dante scanned the area, and saw the beast swim towards them again. Leon threw the last harpoon, hitting the mass of tentacles inside the beast's mouth. The beast released a cry of agony, rolled and began to sink into the water. Leon and Dante grabbed the sides from the waves created by the creature. The two saw a rope quickly sliding into the water, when Leon noticed the remained of the rope looped around his leg.

" Shit!" Leon said, and the rope began constricting around his leg, threatening to pull him down to the bottom of the lake along with the beast. Leon drew his knife, and began hacking away at it. Dante saw that it would take too long, and drew his handgun.

" Fuck this." Dante said, firing a bullet through the rope, splitting it apart, and sending Leon to the floor of the boat, gasping for breath.

" Thanks, though I was a goner." Leon said.

" Thank me later. Lets head over that way since that monster's history." Dante said, driving the boat to a land mass on the opposite side of the lake. Dante helped Leon to the cabin, when he began holding his mouth, violently coughing. When he moved his hand, he saw he'd coughed up blood. Leon then grabbed his chest in pain. Dante helped Leon inside, and soon saw him pass out. Dante cleared off a bed, and searched the cabin for any useful items. Leon's radio started beeping, when Dante grabbed it and activated it.

" Dante. Where's Leon?" Hunnigan asked.

" Leon passed out. He wasn't looking too good a while ago. He's still out at the moment.

" Are you ok?" Hunnigan asked.

" Just tired. Not used to this like I was. I'll have Leon call you back when he comes to. Dante out." Dante said, turning the radio off. He placed the radio back on Leon's belt, and went outside to quickly relieve himself. He walked back inside, and spent an hour checking his weapons, waiting for Leon to regain consciousness. Went to the boat, and began searching the lake. He saw a cave, and guided the boat inside. He saw a small shack with a merchant inside. Dante grabbed the two Spinels, a red gem, and a box of 5000 pesetas. He sold the gems, along with the antique pipe and other single treasures, and modified his rifle. He then left, and proceeded back to the cabin Leon was in. As he walked inside, Dante started to get light headed, and began coughing like Leon. Dante leaned against the wall, seconds later he too passed out. Hours later, Dante regained consciousness, and slowly stood up. He saw Leon do the same seconds later.

" Hey Dante, how long was I out?" Leon asked.

" Not sure, I passed out about an hour or two after you did. By the way, better call Hunnigan, and tell her we're all right." Dante said. Dante nodded, and activated his radio.

" Leon, it's been six hours since our last transmission. Are you two ok?" Hunnigan asked

" I started to feel dizzy, Then I guess I must have lost consciousness. And from what Dante told me, he did too at some point." Leon said.

" I Wonder. Maybe it has some sort of connection to what the village chief was talking about." Hunnigan said.

" Can't say. But we're alright now, so we'll continue the mission. Leon said, ending the call.

" Here Leon, take this." Dante said, handing Leon a box of handgun shells. He saw Dante walk over to a table, grabbing a note left there.

" Didn't notice this here before. Whatever." Dante said, opening the note.

**Anonymous Letter**

" **There is an important item hidden in the falls, if you are able to get it you might be able to get Ashely out of the church. But I'll warn you, the route to the church isn't a walk in the park by any means. They've dispatched what's called an "El Gigante" so god bless. **

**About whats been going on in your bodies, if I could help you, I would. But unfortunately its beyond my power**."

" There's someone who is either looking out for us, or wants us to have a bit of fun before ending our lives. At any rate, we might as well go." Dante said, placing the note in his backpack. Leon nodded, and the two proceeded outside. They searched the area, and then walked through the door. Halfway down the path, they saw a villager slowly walk towards them. His head started to shake uncontrollably, when the man's head exploded, revealing a strange creature which popped out of its neck. Seconds later, a large blade sprouted out of the creature. Dante shot the parasite, the villager's hand holding the area the bullet connected, Dante threw a flash grenade at it, hoping to stun it. Instead, the beast shriveled up, dying seconds after the flash ended.

" Well, whatever that was, real bright lights seem to kill them quite well." Dante said, grabbing the box of 5000 pesetas the ganado dropped. They crossed a dam at a couple of spots, and then propelled down a cliff via a rope connected to the cliff. After killing a Ganado in a tower, Dante climbed up the ladder where the Ganado was, grabbing a box of ammo, a Spinel, and an Amber ring. Dante saw that there were boxes they had to shoot to make a path to get across. Dante grabbed his Springfield, and in minutes, the three boxes made an effective path. After jumping across, Dante climbed up a ladder where a lever was. Dante pulled the lever, and the Dam at the top closed, redirecting the water unblocking the path under the falls. When they started to walk towards the cave, several Ganados ran from it. Dante threw a grenade at the group, killing a few, while they shot the rest. After collecting the ammunition and money they dropped, they proceeded into the tunnel. They came to a dead end, where they saw an object with the cult's insignia on it. As Dante pocketed the object, the wall the object was on rose up, revealing a new passageway. After the passageway opened fully, Leon decided to call Hunnigan.

" We've obtained an object that resembles the cult group's insignia." Leon said.

" Wonderful Leon. Head back to the church, Ashley's safety is our immediate priority."

" Roger." Leon said, turning off his radio. They walked down the passageway, and went through a nearby door. After grabbing a box of handgun ammo and 5000 pesetas, the two climbed into a motorboat docked nearby. At the end of the tunnel, they saw a shack and several boxes. When they climbed onto the dock, they noticed it was an area they'd been to previously. They sold the Amber ring and Spinel to the merchant, and then walked back outside. The area was where the small shacks were, just past the church area. As the walked into the area, two gates blocked the route ahead and back. Then, they heard two Ganados struggling, opening a large gate to their right.

" Rapido, rapido! (Quickly, quickly!)" One of the villagers said, as he led others out, pulling a pair of large ropes. The Ganados split into two groups, close to a dozen pulling on each rope. The Ganados then let go of the rope, cowering in fear as a large beast busted through the doors.

" I'm guessing that's the El Gigante that person was talking about." Dante said. The El Gigante released a loud scream, as it started to kill the Ganados. It swiped, punched, stomped, kicked, and even threw the defenseless villagers, killing with little to no effort at all. After killing the villagers, the El Gigante turned to the two Americans, ready to continue its massacre. It rose one of its fists, and swung at the two. Unlike the mindless Ganados, Dante and Leon dodged its attack. Leon drew his TMP, while Dante drew his Desert Eagle. Dante shot the beast in the face, while Leon unloaded a barrage of machine gun fire, stunning the beast. As they continued their attack, the El Gigante grabbed a large tree trunk, using it like a weapon. Dante dodge rolled to avoid the tree, and fired at the beast another three times. Then, the two heard a howling noise, to see the wolf they saved from the bear trap earlier.

" Leon, it's that wolf." Dante said, watching the wolf distract the El Gigante. Dante and Leon continued their attack, when the beast grabbed its head in pain, as a large parasite like creature emerged from its back. Dante ran up its back drawing his knife and slashing at it. Dante landed at least a dozen slashes before the parasite retreated back into the beast's back. Dante grabbed one of his last two grenades, cooking it to explode faster. After a couple seconds he threw it, the grenade exploding the second it connected with the beast's head. It grabbed its head again, as Leon took Dante's example, slicing at the parasite sprouting from its back. Suddenly, the beast started to scream, before it fell forward, only inches in front of them. The wolf from before ran over to the two. After being petted quickly, the wolf ran off to parts unknown. The two decided to raid the shacks, finding plenty of supplies, including three boxes of handgun and machine gun ammo, a box of shotgun shells, a red, yellow, and green herb, 15000 pesetas, two Spinels, and two boxes of rifle shells. After dividing the ammunition among themselves, they saw the gates open, and they proceeded towards the church. After walking back across the cat walks, they saw a small group of dark furred dogs, which suddenly charged towards them. Dante and Leon drew their shotguns, dispatching two of the dogs in seconds. The final one suddenly sprouted tentacles from its back, lashing out at the two. Dante took the full force of the attack, before bursting the dog into flames, and kicking it off the cliff.

" Fucking dog." Dante said. After using a can of first aid spray on his wounds, Dante grabbed the Round Insignia from his bag, and placed it on the door. The lock clicked, and they walked inside. After grabbing a box of 3000 pesetas, and a hand grenade from a barrel. Since the door to get to Ashley was blocked by iron gates, the only way to get to the other side was to swing across on the chandelier. After making it across, they saw a switch board. Dante turned it on, and saw the symbol light up. The two realized that they needed to rotate the color knobs to create the symbol. After several tries, the symbol locked in, retracting the gates from the door. Leon and Dante drew their guns in case of any guards inside, and opened the door. When they started to walk through, they saw a girl run past.

" Ashley." Leon said.

" Don't come." Ashley said, throwing a piece of wood at them.

" Hey, take it easy." Leon said, as Dante caught it, and the two continued to walk towards her cautiously.

" No, get away." Ashley said, ducking next to a bunch of wooden barrels.

" Calm down, everything's gonna be just fine. My name's Leon." Leon said.

" I'm Dante. We're under the president's orders to rescue you." Dante said.

" What?! My father?" Ashley asked.

" That's right, and we've gotta get you outta here. Now come with us." Leon said. He activated his radio, and waited for Hunnigan's face to appear on the screen.

" Hunnigan, we've succeeded in extricating the subject." Leon said.

" Good work Leon. I'll send a chopper over right away." Hunnigan said.

" Where's the extraction point?" Leon asked.

" There's another trail you can take to get out of the village. The chopper will pick you up beyond there." Hunnigan said.

" Got it. We're on our way." Leon said, turning his radio off.

Dante grabbed any important items from the barrels, and the three proceeded towards the ladder. Leon and Dante jumped down, and Leon caught Ashley as she jumped down. As they proceeded towards the door, they heard someone speak.

" I'll take the girl." A cloaked man said.

" Who're you?" Leon asked.

" If you must know, my name is Osmund Saddler, the master of this fine, religious community." Saddler said.

" What do you want?" Leon said.

" To demonstrate to the whole world our astounding power, of course. No longer will the United States think they can police the world forever. So, I kidnapped the president's daughter, in order to give her our power and then, send her back." Saddler said.

" No." Ashley said, remembering one of the cult members injecting something into her neck.

" Leon, Dante. I think they shot something in my neck." Ashley said.

" What did you do to her." Leon said.

" We just planted her with a, gift. Oh, there's going to be one hell of a party when she returns home to her loving father." Saddler said, laughing maniacally.

" But, before that, I thought that I might bargain with the president for some, donation. Believe it or not, it takes quite a lot of money to keep this church up and running." Saddler said.

"Faith and money will lead you nowhere Saddler." Dante said.

" Oh, I believe I forgot to tell you, that we gave you two the same gift." Saddler said.

" When we were unconscious." Leon said.

" oh, I truly hope you like our small, but special contributions. When the eggs hatch, you will become my puppets. Involuntarily, you'll do as I say. I'll have total control over your minds. Don't you think this is a revolutionary way to, propagate ones faith?" Saddler said.

" Sounds more like an alien invasion if you ask us." Dante said. Just then, the church doors opened, revealing two cult members in black robes, holding crossbows with flaming arrows. Leon grabbed Ashley's hand, leading her towards the window with Dante inches behind them. The cultists fired their arrows. The first hitting the stone column, the second being deflected by Dante's knife. The three then jumped out the window. Ashley fell while Leon rolled to his feet. Dante kicked off the opposite wall, and then landed on one of his knees.

" You alright?" Dante said.

" What's gonna happen to us?" Ashley asked.

" Don't worry. We got into this mess. We can get out of it." Dante said with a smile. Ashley nodded, and waited for Dante and Leon to grabbed ammo and money from the barrels next to them. Once outside, they noticed several villagers in the cemetery. Dante shot the wagon near the gate. The wagon burst into flames, and started to roll down the path, running over and killing several villagers before exploding near a tree, eliminating more. When the explosion ended, only two Ganados came running up the path. Dante ran towards them, firing a bullet at both of their heads, and drop kicked both of them. Dante grabbed the money and ammunition the villagers dropped, and the group proceeded into the underground passage which linked with the village. After giving the merchant any treasure they had, and quickly upgrading their weapons, the group continued towards the village. Once outside, they proceeded up the path to their right. After shooting the bear traps, and dispatching half a dozen Ganados, they proceeded through the door. Since they were back in the farm, they searched the immediate area, finding a flash grenade and a note in a small shack. Dante made sure the area was clear, and began reading.

" **Sera and The Third Party.**

**The whereabouts of Sera are still unknown. **

**Most likely he's using an ****old secret passage taught to him by his grand father who used to hunt in this region long ago. I'm pretty certain that he's hiding our property somewhere in the forest.**

**If his grand father was still alive, i would have used him to find Sera. . . . But how did he find out about the egg injected into his body?**

**And the fact that he was able to remove it before it hatched is concerning. Another factor that concerns me is that Sera escaped with our property just before the American agent arrived. I don't believe that was just a coincidence. There has to be another player involved in this. In order to settle this whole situation, we have to capture Sera and wait for the effects of the drug to wear off before we inject him with another egg. **

**Once this is done, whoever is behind all of this will surface. Nobody shall interfere with our plans. Those who do shall suffer severe consequences." **

" Well, it seems our friend Luis is numero uno on the village chief's hit list. Wonder where his is anyway?" Dante said, as a pair of villagers with torches ran towards them. As one was about to breathe fire on Leon, Dante shot her, making the villager set herself on fire. Leon dispatched the other villager, and the two ran into the barn and climbed the ladder. They made it to the other door, where Dante and Leon helped Ashley over it so she could un-bar the door. She opened the door, and the they proceeded on. They saw another merchant, which they ignored, and proceeded to cross the bridge next to him. About half way across, Leon's radio began to beep again.

" Leon, I have some bad news." Hunnigan said.

"We'd rather not hear it." Dante said.

" Well i'm afraid I have to tell you anyway. We lost contact with the chopper. Someone must have shot it down, though we can't determine who." Hunnigan said.

" Great..." Leon said sarcastically.

" We're prepping another chopper for you. Meanwhile, I want you to head towards the extraction point." Hunnigan said.

" Got it." Leon responded, ending the call. After the three of them cross the bridge, they noticed several villagers emerging from a wooden structure to their right. When they turned around, they saw more walking across the bridge.

" No way out." Dante said.

" What're we gonna do?" Ashley asked.

" We're sandwiched alright. Head for that cabin." Leon said, as the three of them proceeded inside. They quickly checked for any enemies, and slammed the door.

" Leon." Someone said. Leon saw a piece of metal fly towards him, and caught it, using it to bar the door shut.

" Small world, eh? Well, I see the president's equipped his daughter with ballistics too." Luis said.

" How rude. And I don't believe there's any relevance with my figure and my standing. Who're you?!" Ashley said, slightly annoyed.

" Ho ho, excuse me, your highness. Perhaps the young lady, might want to introduce herself first, before asking someone his name." Luis shot back.

" Her name's Ashley Graham. The president's daughter." Ashley said.

" Is she?" Luis asked.

" Don't worry. She's cool." Leon said.

" Ah, never mind. There's supposed to be some kind of obvious symptom before you turn into one of them, anyway." Luis said.

" I'd hate to break up this fruitful conversation, but there's about a thousand or more people outside with pitchforks, torches, and hatchets, and i'm sure none of you want your heads mounted on a pike. Am I correct?" Dante said. Everyone nodded, and Luis took a quick look outside.

" Ok. Ashley, go hide." Dante said. Ashley ran upstairs, and the three got ready for the attack. Luis drew a Mauser C96 Red 9 handgun, spun it in his hand, and said.

" Ok. It's game time."

" Leon, push those book cases against the windows. I'll grab any supplies to divide amongst us." Dante said, grabbing a yellow and red herb, two boxes of shotgun shells, a box of machine gun shells, and three boxes of handgun ammo. Dante ran upstairs, and grabbed two boxes of 50 caliber magnum ammo, which he gratefully pocketed along with a flash, Incendiary, and fragmentation grenade, a green herb, and a box of rifle rounds. He brought the supplies down to them, placing the munitions and health items on the table. The three divided the supplies amongst themselves, just in time for a villager to bust through one of the barricaded windows. Dante shot the pair of villagers with his shotgun, and then heard gunshots, indicating another barricade had been broken. One of the villagers grabbed Luis, only to be pulled off him and thrown into the wall by Dante. After another few minutes of fighting, Luis ran towards the stairs.

" Upstairs, quickly!" Luis said, as a ladder smashed one of the second story windows. Dante grabbed his rifle, going towards one of the windows.

" Watch my back." Dante said, pushing the ladder back, a villager along with it, to the ground. Dante moved from window to window, shooting at the villagers as fast as the rifle would allow, periodically helping Leon or Luis with an enemy inside. The three, when possible, pushed down the ladders to keep the number of entrance points to a minimum. As Dante was pushing a ladder down, the Ganado climbing up dropped his pitchfork. When he fell, he was impaled by his own weapon.

" Sucks to be him." Dante said. When his rifle started to run low on ammo, Dante drew his Desert Eagle, shooting groups of two or three Ganados as they climbed up the stairs. Dante then decided to save his remaining magnum ammo, and holstered his magnum, in favor of his MP5K. Leon dispatched a pair of villagers with parasites where their heads were, and unloaded a spray of steel into their forms. After another 20 minutes, they saw the villagers retreat.

" Looks like they're backing off." Leon said.

" So. What do we do now?" Luis asked.

" The bridge we crossed to get here is out, so I guess we have no choice but to keep moving." Leon said, holstering his handgun.

" I forgot something. You guys go on ahead." Luis said.

" Luis." Leon said, then stopped and took a seat to rest.

" Well, lets check our ammo supply, rest for a few, and get going. He knows his way around, he'll be fine." Dante said, reloading his VP70.

_Well, we finally met the two most annoying people in Resident Evil 4. The old school genocidal Osmund Saddler, and the ever annoying loud Ashley Graham. Other than that, stay tuned for the next chapter. Chapter 5: This Shit's too weird._


	6. Chapter 5: This Shit's too Weird

_Well, long story short, this is the next chapter. CAPCOM owns resident evil, blah blah blah, you get the deal. Enjoy._

Chapter 5: This Shit's too weird.

After checking there ammo supply, and grabbing anything the dead villagers dropped, their group walked outside, looking for anything of use. After finding a box of handgun, machine gun, and rifle ammo, Dante walked inside a small shack, where he found a busted typewriter and a note. Dante opened it and read.

" **Two Routes**

**Just a while ago, I was informed by Lord Saddler that our men had shot down a United States military helicopter. There shouldn't be any more outside interference for a while now. Unless the United States government determines who the traitor is, they can only initiate very small covert operations. **

**We must use this time to our advantage and recapture the girl. The three Americans can only get out of our territory by using one of two routes. This is where we'll stop them. We shall make use of our forces to the greatest degree.**

**We will deploy a large number of Ganados in one of the routes to ensure that they do not slip by us. for the other route we shall leave the task to El Gigante. Whichever route they take, the agents will never leave here alive. Not with the girl at least."**

" It seems like even if Hunnigan hadn't told us about the helicopter being shot down, we'd have figured it out eventually. Well, now we need to make a tough decision. Fight another El Gigante, or a bunch of villagers?" Dante said.

" It might be a bit more dangerous, but we should fight the El Gigante. We'll waste less bullets then on those Ganados. And we might be able to find some extra ammunition along the way." Leon said.

" Ok, lets go." Dante said. They walked to the gate lever, and turned it right, opening the right gate. They walked past the gate and through the door. Inside, they saw path, and about half way through, were stuck at a wooden wall with a chained up door with a padlock. While Leon started busting the chains, an El Gigante jumped down near the entrance of the area. Dante drew his handgun, and waited for the beast to be under the boulder, perched conveniently on the top of the cliff, a 4x4 the only thing supporting the wood palette the boulder was on. Dante fired, watching the boulder slam down, breaking in half over the beast's head. The beast's parasite burst from its back, and Dante took the opportunity to kill it. Dante drew his Desert Eagle, firing five shots into the parasite. The parasite exploded, and the beast started falling over them. They ran through the gate Leon unblocked, and took a second to check the area for any other hostiles. They raided a pair of shacks of a box of 15000, a fragmentation grenade, a box of machine gun and shotgun ammo, and a green and purple gem, which completed the elegant mask.

" I wonder how much that merchant would pay for this." Dante said, putting the mask back in his bag. In a small box of the ground, was an old key. After busting open a second gate, they used the old key to open the door. Once through, they saw a merchant, and walked towards him.

" How much for this?" Dante asked.

" I'll buy at the high price of 30000 pesetas." The merchant said.

" Sure." Dante said, giving the man the mask, for 30000 pesetas. Dante and Leon upgraded their weapons, purchased a first aid spray, and Dante bought a Red 9 with a butt stock.

" Come back anytime." The merchant said. The three grabbed some ammo and treasure, and proceeded towards a lift system. As the lift started bringing them to the control room, several Ganados got on the opposite lift carts. Dante took out his rifle, shooting the Ganados out of one of the lifts. On a small shack built into the cliff side, a Ganado climbed on the top of their lift, before being shot off by Leon. One of the Ganados threw a hatchet, the blade leaving a large gash on Ashley's arm. Leon quickly tended to the wound, while Dante fired a bullet straight through the head of the Ganados who'd thrown it, spraying blood and bone matter all over the lift it was on. After dispatching the remaining Ganados in the area, they searched for supplies, finding a box of 800 pesetas and a box of Rifle shells. After walking part way down the stairwell, they found themselves near a cave complex built into the cliff. Inside, they saw a pair of Ganados, one of them lighting a stick of dynamite. Dante shot the man's arm, making him drop the dynamite. As the villager bent down to pick it up, it detonated, killing him and the villager near him. The three climbed up the ladder, seeing a chest and a Ganado. After dispatching the lone villager, they grabbed the yellow cats eye from the chest, placing it on the beer stein. Leon saw the rock with an Illuminado flag behind it, and a splotch of blood staining the rock. Thinking nothing of it, the group left the cave, and then proceeded down the remainder of the stairs, to where the merchant was.

" Hey, how'd you get here so fast?" Dante asked.

" Trade secret Strangah." The merchant responded. Dante gave the beer stein to the merchant, and received 20000 pesetas for it. On a box near the merchant, was a box of machine gun, magnum, shotgun, and handgun ammo, along with a note and picture of a small warehouse.

" **Village's Last Defense**

**I clearly underestimated the American agents capabilities. They're still alive. I thought that we could wait until the egg hatched, but at this rate they could destroy the entire village before it does. We must take care of this nuisance.**

**We shall change our priorities. for the time being we will cease our hunt for Luis and ambush the three Americans. There is a building used to enlighten betrayers just beyond the point where you get off the lift. Its a perfect place for ambushing them. If all else fails, they still would need to face me in order to get past the last gate that leads out of the village. For only before my sight will the gate open."**

" Final showdown with the big cheese, huh?" Dante said.

" Looks like it." Leon said, as the three walked through the door. They walked down the path, seeing the building in the picture. The three stopped at the entrance, while Leon checked his handgun.

" Ashley, you better stay outside. Go hide." Leon said. Ashley nodded, and did as asked. Dante drew his handgun, and Leon opened the door. Seeing no one inside, they walked in slowly, observing the surroundings. Without any warning, Dante felt himself being thrown into the wall opposite the door, while Leon was grabbed by the neck by the village chief. The chief proceeded to crush Leon's neck and remove his gun from his hand. The chief then threw Leon into one of the support beams, then falling to the ground. The village chief walked to the door, bending the handles together to lock it shut. He walked towards Leon, raising his fist. He brought it down, nearly killing Leon in the process. Leon rolled to dodge the blow, which left a bowling ball sized mark in the floor. Leon saw a gasoline canister, and kicked it over, spilling the contents onto the floor the chief was standing on. The villager chief turned to him as Leon drew his gun.

" Hasta Luego ( See you later)" As Leon fired his gun, igniting the gasoline. Dante saw what Leon was doing, and him and Leon both rolled, just as the fire reached the barrel, creating a medium sized explosion. As they stood back up, they saw the chief still standing, the only damage was to his trench coat, the remains of it falling to the ground. They saw the chief start to mutate, with 4 inch claws shooting from his fingers.

" Oh shit, this party's starting to get too fucked up for me." Dante said, as the chief's spinal column became exposed, resembling a centipede. Two large arms extended from the chief's back, and he walked towards the two.

" Leon, I'll go high, you stay low." Dante said. Dante quickly climbed up the ladder, and drew his MP5. Leon nodded, firing three shells from his shotgun, while Dante fired several shots from his machine gun, making the chief stumble back. The beast took a swipe with its claws, knocking Leon into the wall. Dante drew his Desert Eagle, firing several shots into the chief's body, and one into a nearby gas barrel. Leon stood back up, taking out his TMP, firing several shells into the chief's spinal column. Leon saw that it did more damage, and continued aiming his attacks at the spinal column. Dante jumped down, while Leon backed him up with a barrage of fire from his TMP. Leon then stopped, giving Dante his chance to attack. Dante extended one of his arm blades, jabbing it into the chief's exposed spine, pulling up about a foot through the spine before retracting his arm blade, and then jumped away. The chief grabbed his head in pain, as his body split in half where Dante and Leon concentrated their attacks. The upper torso dropped to the ground, while the legs continued to stumble. The chief's upper torso then rose up, using the large arms from its back to hang from the ceiling. It then swung from the support beam it was on, jumping to the one above them, while using one of its arms to swing at the two. Dante fired the remaining shells from his magnum into the chief's body, making him drop to the ground. Leon threw an incendiary grenade at the chief, injuring him. Leon and Dante continued their attack, when the chief whipped one of his arms at them, slamming Leon into the wall knocking him unconscious. Dante grabbed Leon's TMP, and drew his MP5K. He pointed both weapons at the chief, firing both weapons on full auto at him. After the onslaught, the chief jumped at Dante, wrapping both of his long arms around him to crush him. Before he could deliver the finishing blow, a shotgun blast knocked the chief off him. Dante looks to see Leon holding the smoking barrel of his shotgun. Dante threw Leon his TMP, and drew his own shotgun, firing three shells in quick succession. The chief dropped to the ground, releasing one last breath, before dropping dead. They then saw the chief's left eye fall out of its socket. Dante remembered the note from earlier, and grabbed the eye, wiping the slime off it with a remaining piece of the chief's coat. After grabbing a red, green and yellow herb, a box of ammo for all of their weapons, and 30000 pesetas from the chief. They tried to bust the door open, when part of the wall on the left broke, revealing an exit. The two jumped through it, and then saw Ashley run towards them.

" Are you ok Leon? Dante?" Ashley said.

" Good in some ways. Not so much in others." Dante said.

" Yeah. Anyways, lets get outta here." Leon said. Dante nodded, and the group proceeded towards the door. After passing the crates near the staircase, they noticed the Merchant was gone. They thought nothing of it, and proceeded towards the lift. After crossing they ran to the door, when Dante placed the false eye in front of the retinal scanner. The locked clicked, and they proceeded through. As they walked up the path, they heard a vehicle start, and saw a large truck drive towards them. Dante and Leon fired at the driver, some of the rounds connecting. The driver dropped dead, swerving the truck turning it on it's side only feet in front of them. They walked around it, and at the top of the path, a group of Ganados left the back of the truck, Leon threw a hand grenade, killing the group instantly, except for a pair of Ganados that had parasites sprout out of their heads. After dispatching them, they proceeded towards what looked like a castle. Dante grabbed the velvet blue and a box of 1000 pesetas, and they proceeded towards the extraction point. As they waited, they saw numerous villagers going through the door with the retinal scanner. The group proceeded towards the other side of the drawbridge.

" Leon, you and Ashley turn the cranks, I'll make sure they don't cross." Dante said, pulling out his MP5. He fired at any villager who started to cross. After the bridge was up enough, Dante stopped firing.

" Mierda! ( Shit!)" Dante overheard a Ganado say.

" Well, looks like we're safe for now." Dante said, as he reloaded his machine gun. Dante saw a pair of blue torches near a shack, and decided to walk inside.

" Those must be some good tunnels or something." Dante said. The merchant laughed, and said

" I got some new merchandise here."

" What kind of merchandise?" Dante asked. The merchant walked over to a table, placing an H&K SL8 semi-auto rifle, a Benelli M3 Super 90 riot shotgun, a Springfield Armory XD/HS2000 Black Tail handgun, a Schofield Model 3 Broken Butterfly 45 caliber magnum, and a custom Mine thrower, which fired special mine darts similar to an Umbrella designed weapon. Dante sold his Springfield rifle and scope, and purchased the more reliable H&K semi auto rifle and a custom scope, while Leon decided to sell his shotgun and his FN five seven punisher, for the Benelli shotgun and the Springfield Armory Black Tail handgun.

" Come back any time strangahs." The merchant said. After upgrading their weapons, and their money supply almost exhausted, they decided to search the area. After grabbed three gold bars worth 5000 pesetas, a box of magnum ammo for Dante, a box of shotgun ammo, and two Spinels. They walked up the steps and through the door. As they walked farther into the castle, they heard someone talking. Seconds later, a man in a black cloak with a shield and medieval flail. The man continued towards them, chanting.

" Muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere. ( Die, die, die, die, die, die,)" it began to raise its flail, before being shot back by Leon's riot shotgun, breaking the wooden shield. Dante walked over firing a single bullet into its forehead with his handgun, killing it instantly. Dante threw a grenade on the wall above them, sending a cultist back down, dissolving into the goo like the villagers.

" Apparently, that safe for now thing I said earlier is definitely over." Dante said.

" No kidding." Leon said. They walked up a staircase, only to be met with a fireball launched from a catapult.

" Leon, stay with Ashley and stay in cover. I'm gonna take those catapults out." Dante said. Leon nodded, and Dante waited for after the next salvo. Dante took out his Rifle, firing a bullet at the barrel near the cultist firing the catapult, destroying the cultist and the catapult. Dante jumped out of the way of another fireball, and ran up a staircase, where he saw two catapults near a gate, and another one opposite the first two. Dante fired his handgun at the one not near the gate, shooting and killing the cultist. Dante took cover as the other two shot fireballs his way. Leon grabbed a grenade, throwing it up to the catapult near them. The resulting explosion destroyed the cultist and the catapult, while Dante ended the last with a a rifle bullet through the last cultist's skull. Leon and Ashley ran to where Dante was, reloading his rifle and handgun. They searched a nearby shack, quickly killing the cultist with a scythe. After grabbing a yellow herb, 2500 pesetas, and a velvet blue, they walked over to the small tower, where Dante started to turn a crank. When he finished, the platform that rose had a large cannon on top.

" They shot at us with catapults, when they could have with a cannon. Whatever." Dante said, aiming the cannon at the gate. He grabbed a nearby torch, and lit the fuse. After a few seconds, the cannon fired, launching a large cannonball at the gate, blowing it to pieces. They walked through, grabbing a Spinel and Velvet blue from a crate, and then saw a merchant. After selling him any treasure they had, they walked through the door, when Leon's radio beeped.

" Leon, where's you current location?" Hunnigan asked.

" We decided to lay low in a castle, but it looks like it was a bad move." Dante said.

" Meaning?" Hunnigan said.

" Well it appears that this castle is also connected with the Los Illuminados. They must not get many visitors cuz they're giving us one hell of a welcome." Leon said.

" Sounds bad. I have an idea. Leon, I need you to...." Hunnigan said as the transmission cut.

" What? Repeat Hunnigan." Leon said, shutting his radio off.

" Great. Just out luck." Dante said. Inside, they saw a platinum sword on a gold plate. They grabbed a box of 2000 pesetas, a box of shotgun shells, and Dante grabbed the platinum sword. The three walked up the steps, when three cultists ran towards them. Dante used the platinum sword to fight with, stabbing it through the head of one of the cultists. Dante grabbed the gold sword from a platinum setting, replacing it with the platinum sword, hearing a clicking sound as he set it in. they heard a door open and close, seeing five cultists in black cloaks, and one in a red cloak commanding them. Dante set down the gold sword, reaching for a grenade from his belt. He quickly threw it at the group, dispatching half of the group. The remaining zealots then charged towards them, brandishing scythes, flails, and spiked shields. Dante drew his shotgun, knocking back the cultists with the shields, the spray ripping through the flimsy wooden shields. One of the cultists with a scythe rounded the top of the staircase, when it threw its scythe at them. Leon quickly shot it with his handgun, then fired several shots into its head, blowing it apart. Dante shot the red cloaked cultist in the knee with his handgun, making him fall to his knees. Dante ran up, and uppercutted the cultist to the ceiling, smashing its head when it connected with it. When they thought the coast was clear, a parasite sprouted from it's neck. It was different than the parasites from the village, as it did not possess a blade. The main difference was the parasites large mouth, ready to devour anything possible. Dante grabbed his MP5, and began firing at it, only temporarily impeding its progress. Leon remembered the parasites weakness against bright lights, and threw a flash grenade, killing it instantly. Dante grabbed the gold sword from the table, and proceeded downstairs to place it on the gold plate. Leon saw the plate the platinum sword was on slide into the wall, revealing a doorway. Leon grabbed a red herb, a box of 1500 pesetas, two Spinels, and a box of shotgun and handgun shells. After dividing the supplies between them, they walked through the door. As they walked towards the middle of the area, they heard footsteps behind them.

" Leon." Luis said, catching up to them.

" Luis." Leon said.

" I got something for you guys." Luis said, reaching into his back pocket. After another minutes of patting his pockets, he still hadn't found whatever he was looking for.

" Wha? Ah Shit! I must have dropped it when I was running away from them." Luis said.

" Dropped what?" Ashley said.

" A drug that will stop your convulsions. Look, I know you are carriers. You've been coughing up blood, right?" Luis said.

" Yeah." Leon said.

" Yes." Ashley said. Dante nodded in agreement.

" Dammit, the eggs have hatched. We don't have much time." Luis said.

" What're you talking about?" Leon asked.

" I have to go back and get it." Luis said.

" Let me come with you." Ashley said.

" No. you stay with Leon and Dante. They're better with the ladies. I'm sure." Luis said.

" Why're you.." Leon started.

" It, makes me feel better." Luis said, walking through the door they came from.

" Come on. Does us no good to stay here." Dante said, drawing his handgun. After trying to open the gate to their right, they went through the only other door in the area. Dante cracked the door to see a lone zealot standing around. Dante opened it enough to aim his rifle through the doorway. He fired, his bullet connecting with the zealot's temple, blowing its head apart. Dante put his rifle away, drawing his handgun instead. Dante looked right, to see three zealots walking out of a small building. Dante saw a gasoline barrel, and fired, blowing the zealots away before realizing what had happened. After grabbing a box of handgun ammo from the cultists, they walked into a shack, grabbing a box of 3900 pesetas, and a box of handgun shells. Dante saw a flaming arrow fly through the window. Dante drew his knife, using it like a mirror to see the enemy. He saw a zealot on the top of a small arch, aiming a bow gun with flaming bolts at them. Dante sheathed his knife, and drew his rifle, waiting for the zealot to reload. He saw a second arrow pass through the window, giving him the opening he needed. He quickly turned, aiming his rifle out the window. The waited for the zealot to stop reloading. The zealot aimed his bow gun, when they both fired. The rifle round and the arrow passed mere centimeters to each other. The arrow flew past Dante, leaving a gash across right cheek. The zealot had less luck, as the rifle round connected with its face. Its head exploded, knocking it off the arch. Dante wiped the blood from the gash, and reloaded his rifle.

" You ok?" She asked. Ashley then noticed the faint scar that ran across his face, and immediately knew the answer.

" Yeah. But i'm feeling a lot better that he is." Dante said. The group walked outside, and past the arch, where two zealots with shields and flails were chanting.

" Puedes correr, pero no puedes esconderte. ( You can run, but you cannot hide.)" the cultist said, as the two walked towards their group.

Dante fired his shotgun three times, killing one instantly, while the other fell to the ground. Dante drew his knife, jabbing it into the cultist's chest.

" Lord Saddler." Was the last phrase it uttered, before dissolving into goo. They walked through the door, seeing an explosive barrel, two wooden barrels, a wooden box, and a chest. One of the wooden barrels was empty, with the other containing a velvet blue. After grabbing a box of magnum ammo from the wooden box, they opened the chest, finding a key for the gate they passed earlier. Dante placed the key in his pocket, when four cultists walked into the room. Dante quickly fired at the explosive barrel, killing two of them immediately. A third caught fire, and fell to the ground, injured but alive, the last one rose a bow gun at Leon, before being shot in the face by Leon's handgun. Two more zealots ran through the door, only to be met with a hail of gunfire from Dante's machine gun. Dante saw no one else walk through the door, and then grabbed two boxes of 450 pesetas, and a box of handgun shells. They quickly ran back to the gate that was locked from before. Dante tried the key, and hearing the lock click. Inside, they saw a throne room with several lit torches. As they walked forward, they started to hear maniacal laughter. They stopped near the steps, to see three figures walking towards them. The larger figures were close to seven feet tall, one in a large black cloak, the other in a red one. the third looked like a young boy, dressed like an impersonation of Napoleon.

" I was starting to wonder when you might notice us." the boy said.

" Who're you?" Leon said.

" Me llamo Ramon Salazar. The 8th Castellan of this magnificent architecture. I, have been honored with the prodigious power from the great, Lord Saddler. I've been expecting you my brethren." Salazar said with a bow.

" No thanks, bro." Leon said.

" My my, we've a feisty one. If you care for your own well being, I suggest you surrender yourself, and simply, become our hostage. Or Mr. Scott, Redfield, you can give us the girl because neither of you are worth a penny i'm afraid. You can die." Salazar said, walked out of the balcony.

" I'm never turning into one of them, never." Ashley said.

" Got that right. We'll find a cure." Leon said.

_Sorry to cut this off right there, but I covered a lot for just 8 pages. So next chapter will document more of the castle. I hope anyone who reads this continues to be impressed. Stay tuned for chapter 6: Blind freaks with claws, oh my._


	7. Separate Ways Chapter 2

_First off, I have to say this. Self-combustant weevils in space from the 9th dimension who like pie. Exploding pie. I don't know why I had to say that, I just had to. Ignoring my Random ramblings, time for the second RE: Beginning of the end Separate Ways chapter. If you don't like Ada, then just ignore this, the previous, and future Ada Separate Ways chapters._

Resident Evil: Beginning of the End Separate Ways Chapter 2:Rescue Luis.

" Anything helpful?" Reisha asked, occasionally looking out the window for any villagers.

" It looks interesting, but nothing we need." Ada said, as her communicator beeped. She continued to look at the book in one hand, while turning her communicator on with the other, the figure of Albert Wesker appearing on the screen.

" We have an irregularity. The researcher we planted has been discovered by the Illuminados." Wesker said.

" You must be talking about that vagrant Spaniard." Ada said.

" Where is he now?" Reisha asked.

" He's being held captive in an abandoned house located northeast of the village. Until he recovers the sample, we can't let him die." Wesker said.

" Don't need to remind us." Ada said, shutting off her communicator.

" Luis Sera. And I thought we were high maintenance." Ada said. Reisha grabbed a box of rifle rounds and shotgun shells, and a small case with 6500 pesetas. They walked down the stairs, and opened a door next tot he staircase. There was a urinal and a female Ganado inside. Reisha struck quickly, delivering a straight punch into the villager's face, knocking her into the urinal, leaving cracks in it. They walked around the house, finding an Incendiary grenade, a Ganado that was quickly dispatched, and a first aid spray from a cabinet. They saw a merchant near a stove, and Ada and Reisha purchased a Steyr TMP from him. They found two boxes of machine gun ammo in a nearby cabinet. Outside, they saw two villagers, plus a third wielding a chainsaw.

" Un Forastero! ( A Stranger!)" One of the villagers called, as the chainsaw ganado revved up his weapon.

" Damn it all." Reisha said. Ada took out her shotgun, while Reisha fired her TMP at them. As the villager neared her, Ada fired her shotgun. It killed the normal Ganados, and knocked Dr. Salvador to the ground. Ada fired another shell, knocking Dr. Salvador into a nearby fence. Reisha walked up to the ganado as he was standing up, and delivered a hard uppercut with her metallic arm, breaking the villager's neck. The Villager let out a small grunt, and its chainsaw stopped revving. After grabbing the ruby it dropped, they stopped momentarily to reload their weapons.

" I'm starting to rethink this profession." Reisha said, reloading her TMP.

" Really, it hasn't even gotten to the best part yet." Ada said sarcastically. The two quickly laughed, when they heard a villager yell.

" Te voy a hacer picadillo. ( I'll make you worn out meat.)" Reisha gritted her teeth, and drew her rifle. In seconds, the villager that saw them was dead, a rifle round blowing its cranium to pieces. Ada drew her Black Tail, as a pair of Ganados walked towards them. He shot one in the face, and followed up with a fan kick, knocking it into the remaining three Ganados. Reisha quickly swung behind another of the villagers, swiftly breaking its neck. Ada shot another in the knee, then back kicked it into the gate of the village. When the coast was clear, the duo walked through the door. Inside the village, they saw the villagers working as they had when they'd first arrived. Reisha drew her rifle, and began firing. After a few minutes, the six Ganados in the middle of the village were dead. After collecting what they had of use, they proceeded towards the location of Luis. Near the exit, they saw close to ten Ganados in a circle. After taking out the attackers, they proceeded into the farm. After taking down several Ganados, grabbing 5000 pesetas from some chests, two boxes of handgun and machine gun ammo, and even Beer stein from a cabinet, they made it through the gate. As they walked down the steep path, a trio of Ganados on a rope bridge above then began throwing hatchets and sickles at them. Reisha fired at them from below with her handgun, while Ada used her grapple gun to reach the attackers on the bridge. Ada shot one with her shotgun, and kicked another off, watching as he landed in his head, which exploded on impact. Reisha killed the last one, and Ada jumped back down. After grabbing a pair of Spinels from divots in the small tunnel, they noticed some of the Ganados had dynamite. Ada moved ahead to distract them, while Reisha took out her rifle. She saw one of the villagers light their dynamite and prepared to throw it. Reisha took the opportunity, and fired, the rifle round connecting with the lit explosive. The resulting explosion created a chain effect, killing the enemies inside of a small shack as well. They went inside the shack to search for anything helpful, when they heard noise outside. Ada looked out the window, to see a pair of Ganados and the village chief carrying out Leon, Dante, and Luis. After they passed, they reloaded their weapons, and waited a short time before following them.

" Well this sure as hell complicates things." Reisha said.

" Your right. Lets keep moving." Ada replied, jumping through the window. After a short trek to the village, they noticed more Ganados, patrolling the area for any intruders. Reisha ran towards the closest Ganado, stabbing her knife into its back, then quickly dispatching it with a neck breaker. A villager grabbed Ada, before breaking from its grip with a flip kick. Ada back kicked the Ganado, and it bubbled away into nothing. They dispatched the nearby villagers, and proceeded towards the area they were taken. Up the path, they saw several Ganados and traps. The Ganado that stood out most, was one wearing the jacket Leon had been seen wearing earlier. They continued on, killing the remaining Ganados in the area.

" I wonder why it stole that man's jacket?" Reisha said, remembering the agent wearing it earlier.

" I don't know." Ada said, as they walked through the door. They ran up the path, noticing two of the Ganados from earlier, along with the village chief. They quickly climbed to the roof, hearing noises inside. After hearing some noise, they heard a thud, and someone talking.

" Hmmmm. You two carry the same blood as us, it seems. Nevertheless, you're outsiders. Just remember, if you become unpleasant to our eyes, you'll face severe consequences." The village chief said, walking through the door.

" What? Same blood?" Leon said. After a conversation with Hunnigan, he and Dante walked through the door. Leon aimed his gun in front of him as they walked in, only to be blind sided by the chief. As he started to crush Leon, Ada quickly lowered her grapple gun so she was level with the window. She drew her handgun, and aimed. The laser scrolled across the chief's back, and she fired twice. She holstered her gun, as the chief turned his attention to the spy. He ran for the window, but Ada pulled the trigger on her grapple gun, pulling her above the window, the chief busting through it seconds later. Ada began running for the gate, when she noticed she was surrounded. Before she could make a plan to escape, a tranquilizer dart hit her neck, sending her into unconsciousness. Reisha saw the entire event from the roof, and stuck to the shadows, seeing where they planned to take her friend and ally. Several hours later Reisha climbed up a cave structure, where she saw them take her partner. She looked through the window, to see several villagers chanting.

" Morir es vivir. Morir es vivir. Morir es vivir. ( Death is life. Death is life. Death is life.)" One of the villagers slightly rose their head, and then raised a large Axe. Ada managed to awaken just as the villager prepared to swing. She did a back flip, the Axe grazing her leg, and landed. Just as they were about to attack her, a grenade landed in the middle of the group. Ada shielded herself, and heard the explosion. When the dust cleared, she saw Reisha standing where the Ganados had been.

" Thanks, I owe you one." Ada said.

" Don't mention it. That'll be one less I owe you." Reisha said, grabbing a green cats eye from nearby chest, placing it in the been stein. Ada drew her handgun, and the pair proceeded towards the lift system.

" Dammit." Reisha said, due to the lift key being needed to start the lift. They traded their treasure to the merchant, purchased some ammo for their weapons, grabbed an iron key, and then made their way through the only other exit in the area, which was unlocked by the iron key. They walked down the path to an old warehouse, and entered, searching for anything of use. Seconds later, they here a chainsaw rev, seeing a female villager with a taped up face jump down, with a key for the lift around her neck. Reisha took out her TMP, taking care of the other half dozen Ganados inside the warehouse, leaving the chainsaw villager to Ada. She waited for the villager to get as close as possible, and fired, knocking the villager back several feet. Before the villager could get back up, Ada shot a gasoline barrel, blowing her and two other Ganados away. Reisha threw a grenade on the second floor where the remaining villagers were, killing them in an explosion of fire and shrapnel. Ada grabbed the key from the dead villager's neck, along with two boxes of machine gun and handgun ammo, and a first aid spray. When they opened the door, they noticed almost two dozen villagers walking down the path towards them. Reisha drew her rifle, and shot one of the villagers in the head, when a parasite emerged from its neck cavity. The parasite tried to attack Reisha with it's bladed whip tentacle, only for it to be caught be her metallic arm. She walked towards the parasite villager, jabbing the bladed tentacle into the parasite, killing it instantly. Ada threw a grenade in front of the group, further diminishing their numbers. Reisha shot another in the face, moved over to another, swiftly breaking its neck, while Ada back kicked the one Reisha had shot previously. Minutes later, the group of Ganados were dead, only what they dropped the only thing remaining. After grabbing box of ammo for all their weapons, and 2300 pesetas, the continued towards the lift. After dispatching three more Ganados, they made it towards the lift control panel. They turned the key, and saw the lift move. After a quick ride across the gorge, they arrived back at the main part of the village. They searched area, and found the merchant, who sold them two boxes of handgun ammo, and a first aid spray. After making their purchases, the duo used their grapple guns to scale the large door. Inside the area, they noticed a few shacks, and raided them of a box of handgun and shotgun ammo, and two Spinels. Before they could move towards the door, an El Gigante dropped down, ready to kill anything in its path. Reisha took out her rifle, firing several shots at the beast's face, while Ada followed suit with her TMP. The monster then grabbed its head in pain, a knelt down, revealing a large parasite. Reisha grabbed her combat knife, and began slashing away at the parasite, before it receded into the beast's back. Reisha continued firing at the beast with her rifle, until it ran out of ammunition, where she resorted to her TMP. The beast knelt down again, revealing its weak point. Reisha delivered another half dozen slashes, before the parasite exploded, ending the beast's attack. The beast fell to the ground, dissolving into nothing, as the two spies reloaded their weapons. They proceeded through the doors, when they heard gunshots. Seconds later, they heard Luis talking.

" I forgot something, you guys go on ahead." Luis said, walking outside.

" Luis." Leon responded, before going to the table to check his weapons. Luis started walking towards a nearby bridge, before noticing the two spies.

" Hey, Señoritas. Got a light? And some smokes to go with it to make my day?" Luis asked jokingly.

" Where's the sample?" Ada asked, not in the mood for jokes.

" Ok, we skip the foreplay. As a matter of fact, I was just going to get it. Where's the love, baby?" Luis said, shrugging.

" Sounds like fun to us. Just hurry up." Reisha said.

" Ok ladies. Where do you two stand in all of this? Exactly, what kind of group are you working for?" Luis asked.

" There are some things in the world, better off not knowing. This, is one of them" Ada said.

" Heh, fine. I can take a hint. I don't care who you are, as long as you get rid of that old man and his religious friends." Luis said, walking into the forest near the cabin. The two proceeded back the way they came, waiting inside a small storeroom for a short time before moving on. Ada took out her communicator, as she recorded another video log.

_Out of all the people who are involved in this, Luis Sera has the least entanglement. He works for no organization, preferring to move on his own. I'm the one who told the organization of his importance. I did it, because I like him. His history portrays an enthusiasm I once shared. It was a stroke of luck that I happened to intercept his email for help. It seems that he can't trust the police, so he sent the email to an old friend in college. He must have thought his friend was still alive. In any rate, that's how I managed to find him._

_Apparently he has been conducting his own investigation of the cult by doing research on Las Plagas. A brilliant scientist. He has accumulated a pile of data and pieced it all together. Must be why Saddler hired him... Hmmmm... Too bad Sera's snooping has aroused his suspicion. _

_When I told him who I was, he practically begged to be taken into custody. He needed the protection. It is neither the love for Las Plagas, nor the stupid cult. He wants to get out and have peace and quiet again. I ordered him to bring me a master Plagas specimen, a sample... For evidence._

_Looks like he is one of the few people who Saddler actually trusts... Tracking him down and getting the hands on the sample should be difficult. I doubt the cult will take kindly to his escape though. I'll have to guide this along if I want this to go smoothly..._

_Well, this chapter is done and over with. All I know for sure, is that these separate ways chapters are always rather short. Then again, it doesn't cover as much as the main game. Anyways, read, review, and stay tuned for chapter 3. Also, this will be the last chapter I churn out before school starts, so I'll try to bring out the next one whenever I get the chance. Till then, Snootchie bootchies._


	8. Chapter 6:Blind Freaks with claws, oh my

_I've been thinking something since I started this chapter. How the hell did I manage to make time to write this? Well, I dunno, and neither would you. Regardless, I have to make sure this is finished so the vultures don't try to attack me in my sleep. Time for the chapter, so remember who owns what, shut up and enjoy. PS. BEHAVE! Or I'll beat the shit out of you XD._

Chapter 6: Blind freaks with claws, oh my!

After the encounter with the cult worshiping Castellan, they grabbed a purple gem from a vase, indicating that there was a second Elegant mask they could find. Leon grabbed a box of handgun ammo, quickly checked their weapons, and walked through the right door. They saw that the door resembled a type of prison door, and walked by, grabbing 3400 pesetas and an Incendiary grenade from a pair of wooden barrels, along with a note pinned on the wall, which Dante read.

" **Capture Luis Sera **

**I have confirmation that Sera has entered the castle. Why would he return during his escape leaves me to question his motives. But we must seize this moment to capture him. We will get the other three Americans after we apprehend Sera. It appears he took some vaccines when he stole our "Sample". The vaccines we can do without but we must retrieve the sample for it is our life blood.**

**I feel there is somebody else or some other group involved in this whole affair. if the sample were to get into the hands of that other entity, the world which we seek to create will not come. We must apprehend Sera as quickly as possible."**

When Dante looked behind a painting of Lord Saddler, he saw a indent in the wall, where three gold bars were. Dante placed them in his bag, and they proceeded through a walkway, where a pair of statues obstructed the way with fire coming from the statue mouths. Dante saw a key on the wall. He grabbed it, and the trio proceeded towards the prison style door. Dante motioned for Ashley to stay up where they were currently, while Dante and Leon walked down to investigate. When they walked down, they saw a cell, and a strange person inside, who's eyes were sewn shut. Dante kicked down the door, holding his weapon ready, while Leon stayed to his flank, watching the form closely. Just as Dante was about to pull the lever, the form busted from its bonds, extending a pair of three bladed steel claws, about two feet in length.

" Leon, fall back!" Dante said, as the two put some distance between them and the beast. The beast wandered, until Dante fired a bullet at it. The bullet merely bounced off its armor, alerting it to his presence, and it charge towards him. Dante rolled to dodge the charge, and fired twice at the beast's back. Leon tried to walk up the stairs, when the door shut, locking them inside. Dante moved very silently, watching the assailant carefully.

" Leon, look at its eyes." Dante said. Leon looked carefully, seeing its eyes sewn shut.

" It can't see us. It's back seems to be its only weak spot. Use the bells to distract him." Dante said. The beast heard him, growled, and charged at him, jabbing its claw into the stone wall where his head had been just seconds before hand. Dante fired two shots into its back with his .45 handgun, enraging the beast. Leon saw it charge blindly towards him, and thought fast, firing his handgun at the left bell. The beast stopped, and charged towards to loud bell, destroying it with a single jab, getting it's claw stuck in the wall. Leon and Dante fired four shotgun shells into its back, when it finally pulled it's blade from the wall. It charged towards Dante, who was then cornered. The beast swung, catching Dante's arm. Dante kicked it away, while Leon fired at it's back. Dante threw a grenade in the beast's direction, rolling right behind it. After the resulting explosion, the Garrador dropped the tentacles from the plaga on it's back flailing about for a short time, before dissolving, leaving the body of the beast on the ground. Dante muttered a slew of curses under his breath while he sprayed a can of first aid spray on his arm, healing the wound. Leon meanwhile, grabbed a ruby and pulled the lever, opening the prison door and stopping the fire coming from the statues, opening the path.

" When I get my hands on Salazar, I'm gonna shove a grenade down that sneaky little bastard's throat." Dante said. Leon chuckled, and the two walked back up to Ashley, who was glad they weren't killed. Their reunion was cut short, as half a dozen zealots charged towards them. Dante shot the oil lamp above the attackers, setting half of them on fire. The remaining three continued towards them. Leon shot one in the knee, then showed off a slight bit by using the suplex on the one he injured, smashing its head open against the ground. Dante saw another of the zealots walk towards Ashley, and shot him in the knee, and delivered a straight, destroying the attacker's head. Leon took down the last one with his shotgun, and took a second to reload his weapon. They proceeded past the statues, to see a zealot throw a stick of dynamite towards him. Leon fired his handgun at the zealot's head, making him stumble back. The zealot was about to throw the dynamite, the fuse burnt into the explosive, destroying the zealot, along with a pair of cultists armed with cross bows. After collecting a box of handgun ammo, Dante took out his Red 9 to get some use out of it. They walked through the door, seeing two black robed cultists and one in a red robe.

" Ahi Esta! ( There they are!)" The red robed zealot yelled, as the two cultists next to him charged towards them. Dante took out his shotgun, blasting one of the zealots with a shield back, blowing apart the wooden item apart. Leon shot the other several times with his handgun until it dropped dead, bubbling away like the ones before them. Dante stomped the zealot he shot, killing it, while he saw two more with shields emerge from doors near the red robed zealot. Leon shot one with his shotgun, while Dante did the same with the other. Dante then took out his rifle, shooting the red cloaked zealot in the head. Suddenly, a plaga emerged from its head. It started walking towards them, while two zealots with cross bows fired at them from another floor. They moved towards a staircase, firing at a pair of zealots near a door. Dante broke their necks, and they walked through the door. They saw a pair of switches that two of them needed to stand on to activate, and Leon and Ashley walked on to them. They heard a noise, and several zealots, and readied for the attack. Ashley walked to the corner behind one of the floor switches, while Leon and Dante kept an eye on the door. A zealot then burst through the door, while a second jumped down through a hole in the ceiling. Dante drop kicked the zealot that dropped down, while Leon round housed the other. Dante drew his knife, and jabbed it into the zealot's chest, while Leon fired his handgun at the head of the other, until its head exploded. Two more walked in, while another jumped through the hole in the ceiling. Dante shot one with his handgun, while Leon took down the other with his Benelli. They grabbed two boxes of shotgun ammo, and walked back outside. They saw a crank, and Leon started to turn it, while three zealots charged towards them. Dante took out his MP5K, firing several shots at each of them, the bullets ripping through the flimsy wooden shields. A stairway connected them to the next area, and after grabbing a box of handgun ammo, they noticed a pair of cranks on another floor. Leon helped Ashley up, and Dante handed him his rifle, while he took out his Red 9, which he could fire accurately at longer ranges. They saw several zealots on the floor Ashley was on, and where Dante and Leon were. Dante helped Leon, and watched their own backs while Ashley turned the cranks. One zealot managed to grab Ashley, only to be met with a bullet in the knee from Dante's Red 9, while Leon fired a shell into the cultist's brain, blowing it apart. Dante shot another zealot in the face, when it's head exploded, revealing another parasite. Dante threw a flash grenade, and continued attacking any enemy he saw. The first part of the walkway finally shot up from the water, while Ashley crossed a bridge to reach the second. Dante saw half a dozen zealots with scythes run towards them, and fired several shots at them, killing four of them. Leon shot another zealot off the bridge Ashley was crossing, keeping an eye out on Dante's enemies as well. Dante sweep kicked the remaining two zealots, and stabbed his knife into the chest of one of them, firing his Red 9 into the chest of the other. Leon shot the last zealot he saw, while Dante retrieved his knife from the floor where the zealot once was. The second walkway appeared, and Dante caught Ashley as she jumped down. They jumped across, and walked through the door. They saw several cabinets, and found a grenade in a chest, and two boxes of 900 pesetas. They bought some upgrades for their weapons, and walked down the hallway, when Ashley started coughing violently, finding blood on her hands. Leon walked over to her to see what was wrong.

" You alright?" Leon asked.

" I'm fine, leave me alone!" Ashley said, pushing away from Leon, running forward away from the two.

" Ashley." Leon said, trying to stop her, when a gate of spears shot up from the floor separating the two from her. Ashley started back up, as more gates rose from the floor until her back was against the wall. Suddenly, three braces slammed together, trapping Ashley against the wall.

" Ashley!" Leon yelled.

" What's going on?!" Ashley said, when the wall turned, cutting her off from the two.

" Dammit!" Dante said, smashing his fist against the wall, as the gates receded into the ground. Leon's radio beeped, and he activated it.

" Hunnigan, what happened? The transmission got cut off." Leon said, seeing the view screen blank. They heard laughing, and the image of Salazar appeared.

" Salazar! How'd you?!" Leon said.

" We've jacked the line. We didn't want you telling everyone any unnecessary information." Salazar said.

" Where's Ashley?!" Leon said.

" Aw. . . . . So she fell into one of our wonderful traps. We'll make sure we find her. Don't you worry about her. Oh yes. We let our miserable insects out for some exercise in the sewer." Salazar said.

" Thanks, that should keep us company, because boredom kills us!" Leon said

" I look forward to our next encounter. . . . . In another life." Salazar said, while Leon ended the transmission.

" Come on. I want to show that little bastard he's sorely underestimated us." Dante said, taking out his shotgun. The pair walked through the door, and inside, grabbed a box of 2000 pesetas, and a flash grenade. They jumped down into the sewer, keeping an eye out for Salazar's insects. While the walked, they heard a banging noise, and took a second to inspect the area, before continuing to walk. They grabbed a box of 1100 pesetas, and walked down the hallway, when the two stopped again. Dante took out his handgun, aiming the laser around. The laser connected with something that wasn't past of the wall, and Dante fired. The bullet hit a large insect, which seemed to be able to render itself invisible. Dante took out his shotgun, as the creature walked towards them, its eyes the only thing visible, which was its weakness. Dante fired, knocking it down and rendering it visible again. Dante fired one last time, and the beast died, leaving a red eye shaped gem behind. They grabbed it, and proceeded farther. They walked slowly, and noticed three insects in the water down below. Dante took out his Red 9, and fired six shots towards one of the creatures, while Leon fired at another. The creatures died from the sneak attack, leaving the two to search the area freely. In the water, they found a red and green eye, a velvet blue, a flash grenade, and a box of machine gun and handgun ammo. They climbed up the ladder, and walked through the door, seeing a skylight. Dante walked forward very slowly, aiming his shotgun in front of him. He saw a faint movement, and fired, the steel pellets connecting with another of Salazar's insects. Dante threw a hand grenade, catching three in the blast. The one he shot and one other were killed, while the third managed to survive the explosion, only to meet the barrel of Leon's own shotgun, ending it. They collected two green and one blue eye, and searched the cells. From one cell they grabbed an incendiary grenade, a yellow herb, and a lab report. Dante opened it, his eyes slightly widening as he started to read.

" **Luis Memo**

**There are some parasites that have the ability to control their hosts. It's basic knowledge among biologists but not much is known as to how the parasites do it. Studying these parasites specifically might reveal some clues to as to how the powers of the Las Plagas work. And perhaps provide more insight on the victims of the Las Plagas, the Los Ganados. Here is a list of some of the parasites that have the ability to manipulate the behavioral patterns of their host.**

**Dicrocoelium = Once the larvae of this parasite migrates to the ant's esophagus, it alters the behavior of the ant. When the temperature drops in the evening, the infected ant climbs to the top of a plant and clamps onto a leaf using its mandible. It stays there immobile until the next morning, placing the ant where it's most vulnerable to be eaten by a browsing herbivore, such as sheep. One could conclude that the parasite is manipulating the host's behavior to its way into the body of its definitive host.**

**Galactosomum = The larvae of this parasite makes its home inside the brain of a fish such as the yellow tail and the parrot bass. Once infected, the fish make their way up to the water's surface where they'll swim until eaten by seabirds. Once again, the peculiar behavior can only be explained by the parasite's desire to get into the bodies of the seabirds.**

**Leucochlordium = This parasite's sporocysts develop in the snail's tentacles. The sporocysts are vivid in color and pulsate continually somewhat like a worm. Surprisingly the infected snail makes its way to the top of a plant where it is most visible to the eyes of birds, therefore more likely to be eaten. Once eaten by a bird, the parasite will complete its metamorphosis into an adult."**

" Luis, I wonder if you are what you say you are? In any case, this memo is very valuable. It could come in handy." Dante said, placing the memo in his back pack. They walked down the corridor, walking into a water level control room. Inside, they found a butterfly lamp, which they could put the eye gems into, a green herb, and a box of shotgun shells. Dante placed the red, green, and blue eye into the lamp, and placed it into his bag, while Leon lowered the water level. When they left the room, an insect attacked, kicking Dante back while Leon shot it with his shotgun. Dante got up, and stabbed his arm blade into its exoskeleton with a crunch. He retracted it, and took out his handgun, keeping an eye open to not repeat that scenario. They killed two more that dropped from the skylight, taking the red eyes they dropped. They climbed down, and heard three more insects. They walked up the staircase, grabbing a box of shotgun ammo, and 500 pesetas. They quickly gunned down the bugs, grabbed the box of handgun ammo and two green eyes they dropped, and walked through the door. In the room, they saw several swinging blades, and walked carefully. They waited for the blade to pass, and simply walked past the first blade. They had to jump at the second one, and managed to make it across. With the third and final, there were two blades, swinging in opposite directions. The two waited and very quickly ran across where the blades were swinging, missing them by mere inches. They grabbed the velvet blue off the ground, and then walked through the door. They climbed up the staircase, and grabbed a box of 1700 pesetas, and a Spinel. Through the door, they noticed about a dozen zealots praying near a cult symbol, and something covered in blood. Dante took out his last hand grenade, and threw it, killing all the cultists. Leon climbed down the ladder to collect the items dropped by the cultists, while Dante swung across a pair of chandeliers, and grabbed an elegant mask, where he put the purple gem, and put the mask into his bag. He jumped down, where Leon had found several Spinels from the zealots, along with an Illuminados pendant. They sold the Illuminados pendant, the two velvet blues, and the Spinels, and proceeded through the door next to the merchant. Inside, they found a red herb, which they combined with a green and yellow herb, and a note on a table. Which he started reading.

" **Castellan Memo**

**For many years the Salazar family has served as the castellans of this castle. However, not everything is bright, for my ancestry has a dark past. Long ago there once was a religious group that had deep roots in this region called the Los Illuminados. Unjustly however, the first Castellan of the castle took away their rights and powers. As a follower of this religion and as the 8th Castellan, I felt that it was my duty as well as my responsibility to atone for that sin. I knew the best way to atone for that sin was to give power back to those who we once took it away from, the Los Illuminados. **

**As expected it took a little time, but we were able to rejuvenate the once sealed Las Plagas. With this success I was one step closer to the revival of the Los Illuminados. The reason why I released the Las Plagas from deep under the castle and gave them to Lord Saddler was not only to repay for the sins of my ancestors but I felt certain that the Lord would make better use of this power to help save the world. **

**To save those that have sinned with the power of the Las Plagas and to cleanse the their souls creating a world without sinners. The way it was meant to be. Once cleansed, they would become one of the many Ganados where they will find their reason to live. And after the Lord has succeeded in creating the world in which he has envisioned, then the sins of my Salazar family will be atoned for.**

" It seems like the first seven castellans were much more intelligent that Salazar." Dante said, placing the memo in his bag. They grabbed a box of handgun ammo off a chair, and walked through the door, seeing several zealots around the room. The two took cover, and Dante attacked first, shooting his rifle at tone of the two zealots with a cross bow. Leon shot on of the cultists walking towards him in the face, then delivered a round house to the cultist, smashing the zealot's head into the marble. They saw the red robed zealot hide in a small room, hidden from their attacks. Dante smashed the butt of his rifle into the face of a cultist, then followed up with a drop kick, the force of the blow breaking its sternum and killing it. They grabbed a box of rifle ammo, 2700 pesetas, and a velvet blue. They walked through a nearby door, grabbing a box of rifle ammo from a wooden barrel. After killing a zealot from the top of the stairs, they walked through the door, seeing two more zealots with cross bows. Dante quickly killed them, and the two proceeded towards the room the red cultist was hiding. When they jumped down, the cultist opened a passage on the walkway they just jumped from. Dante fired his machine gun at the cultist, only a few shots managed to hit. The cultist disappeared, and the two searched for anything of use. After failing to unlock a door which blocked their progress, they found four boxes of 1000 pesetas, and then ran after the cultist. When they were back on the first floor, the cultist rose from the floor, on a large mounted Gatling gun.

" Dammit!" Dante said, as he and Leon jumped through a small window to dodge the hailstorm of lead.

" Leon, move!" Dante said, aiming and firing his machine gun over his cover to distract the cultist to allow Leon to head to the opposite side to flank the turret. Leon made it, and fired with his TMP, luring the enemy in his direction. Dante threw a grenade, and blew the zealot from the gun, bubbling away to nothing seconds later. Dante grabbed the key the cultist had, and they proceeded back to the locked door. Inside, they saw a several stuffed heads and paintings, as well as a couple of small vases. After grabbing a velvet blue and two boxes of shotgun shells. They saw four paintings on a wall, one with someone's head about to be severed by a guillotine, one that showed a man on a cross, and two pictures of a pair of people hanging from ropes around their necks, with a small pedestal with five switches in front of them. They saw a small plaque on it, and quickly read it.

" The sacrifice of six lives shall make way the true path." Dante read. He pressed the first switch, and the two paintings on the left rotated, making all the paintings with people hanging. He pressed the second switch, and all but the far right painting rotated, showing two pictures of people under the guillotine, and someone on a cross. He pressed the third, and all but the painting on the far left rotated, showing another person on a cross, and two of people hanging. He pressed the last of the numbered buttons, and it showed two paintings with someone under a guillotine, and two pictures of people hanging. Dante pressed the last button, and the wall with the paintings moved over, revealing a doorway. They walked through, and seconds later, saw a shadow pass over them, revealing it to be the annoying Illuminado, Salazar.

" What a pleasant surprise, but i'm afraid it's Ashley I need. Not you two." Salazar said.

" If you don't need us, then get off our back old man." Dante said.

" Did you say old man, Mr. Redfield? It might come as a surprise, but I'm only twenty years old." Salazar said.

" So you're just like all the others. A puppet of the parasites?" Leon said.

" Surely you don't think I'm the same as those diminutive Ganados. The parasites, Las Plagas, are slaves to my will. I have absolute control." Salazar said.

" Well, I really don't give a damn. Rain or shine, you're going down." Leon said. The two agents then noticed almost a dozen zealots walking towards them. Armed with scythes, flails, crossbows, and even a pair with rocket propelled grenades, or RPGs.

" Get rid of our American friends." Salazar said, walking away with his bodyguards through a door on the second floor, a iron gate slamming down after them, along with barring off the door behind the two.

" Leon, this way!" Dante said, referring to a door to their right. The two walked through, when the two with RPGs fired, the rockets hitting the wall near them. They walked up to the second floor, and Dante grabbed a hand grenade and yellow herb. He saw a zealot with a crossbow and two more with scythes, and threw a hand grenade at them.

" Bye bye." Dante said mockingly, as the grenade exploded, killing the trio of zealots. Two more came through the door they went through moments ago, while Leon took them down with two shots from his Benelli. One of the zealot's heads revealed a plaga, which Leon killed with a flash grenade. Dante saw five more pour through the door on the second floor. Dante fired a shell from his shotgun, then round housed the zealot, knocking back several more. Dante jabbed his knife into the solar plexus of one of them, then fired a handgun shells at the rest. Dante grabbed the boxes 400 pesetas and box of handgun shells they dropped, when they heard noise, seeing four more zealots with crossbows appear. Dante shot an oil lamp above one of them, killing the cultist instantly. Leon smashed the butt of his shotgun into the face of the nearest zealot, then back kicked it, before ending it with a shotgun blast at close range. Leon shot another oil lamp, stopping a cultist from proceeding while he shot him with his handgun, until its body dissolved. They saw no one else, and quickly searched the area. On the first floor, they found a box of 2500 pesetas, a velvet blue, and near the painting the zealots were hiding behind, a box of handgun shells. Dante saw a button for the security system, and pressed it. They saw a platform with a large chest on it rise from the floor and proceeded towards a room they hadn't checked, when the painting rose again, showing the zealots from earlier with RPGs, ready to fire.

" Fuck!" Dante said, as him and Leon jumped away from the cultists, the rockets whizzed past them, slamming into the marble pillars near them, sending shards of them everywhere. The painting lowered, and they scrambled for the room. Inside, they saw a vase at the end of a hall. They treaded carefully, keeping an eye on their surroundings in case of trouble. Nothing bad happened, as they smashed the vase, revealing another security. They heard noise, which they guessed was a walkway to the chest. They opened the door, seeing a pair of zealots with rocket launchers near the chest.

" Not again!" Dante said, as the two dived away, the rockets slamming into the door they opened just seconds ago. Leon and Dante fired several shots at the now unarmed cultists, until the zealots died. They took the box of rifle ammo the cultists had, and opened the chest. Inside was a goat ornament, which looked similar to the indentation in the main hall where they first met Salazar. The gates trapping them in the room rose, allowing them to continue. Through the door, they saw a large hallway and a small table with a typewriter on it. After some scavenging, they only found a box of handgun ammo hidden in a vase on a small table. They walked through a door to their right, revealing a small stairway with windows, which several crows were sitting in. As they continued, they saw two boxes of 1000 pesetas on the ground, as well as a small room with a locked door. Leon helped Dante climb to the nearby window, and unlocked the door. Inside where several chests, inside of which was a gold bangle, a red herb, an elegant perfume bottle, a Schofield Model 3 Broken Butterfly magnum, and a box of 18 .45 magnum rounds for the revolver, along with a box of rounds for Dante's Desert Eagle.

" Leon, take this." Dante said, handing Leon the revolver and the box of shells.

" Thanks. I might need the extra firepower." Leon said, pocketing the weapon. They proceeded through door across the roof, inside, they saw a large hedge maze. Before they could proceed, Leon's radio beeped. He opened it, revealing the face of Ramon Salazar.

" Mr. Kennedy. Mr Redfield. Still alive I see. So, do you like garden?" Salazar said

" We see you've managed to work in a little of your twisted taste here too." Leon said. Salazar merely laughed.

" Sagacious as I am, even I get lost here sometimes. Even if it takes your whole life, you'll never get out. Do you know that no one dies without a purpose? You two will satisfy the stomachs of my cute pets. Now if you excuse me, I have to tie up a few loose ends, like chasing down a few rats." Salazar said, ending the transmission.

" Rats. If Luis is one, who are the others?" Leon said.

" Dunno. Let's keep going." Dante said. After checking a door, seeing an indentation, they decided they had to go into the maze. They opened an iron gate, and grabbed 1800 pesetas, and a velvet blue from a pair of wooden barrels. Before they continued walking, they heard growling, and saw 3 infected dogs, similar to the ones they'd seen near the church in the village. Dante quickly drew his shotgun, blasting one as it lunged towards him. Leon hit one away with the stock of his own shotgun, and fired, knocking the beast back. The last one then sprouted tentacles from its back, and hit Leon several times. Dante saw it lunge toward him, and he fired, blowing the beasts ribcage to shreds. Dante killed the last Colmillo, and kept an eye out as Leon tended to his wounds. They walked down the left path, and kicked down a small locked gate. They saw a small kennel with a pair of Colmillos inside. They though smart, and threw a grenade into the kennel. Just as the kennel door busted down, they grenade exploded, killing the pair of infected dogs before they were able to do any harm to the agents. They walked down another long path past a staircase, and grabbed a box of shotgun shells from a chest. When they turned around, they heard panting, and readied their shotguns. The Colmillo sprouted tentacles from its back only to meet a spray of pellets from both of their shotguns. The Colmillo died, and the two walked up the stairs they crossed seconds earlier. They turned right, and saw a fountain with a piece of a tablet on it. They placed it in Dante's bag, and proceeded back, when a trio of Colmillos jumped through the hedges, ready to tear out their throats. Dante took out his MP5, firing several rounds at the beasts, while Leon fired at them with his shotgun. One of the beasts tackled Dante, and bit into his arm. He screamed in pain, and back handed the beast with crushing force, killing it instantly. Leon jabbed his knife into the head of the other, dying before even hitting the ground. In a small chest to the right of the staircase, was a box of Machine gun ammo, which they took with them. They walked back across the staircase, and towards the opposite end of the maze. After grabbing a red gem from a chest, they continued walked towards an elevated fountain, when they heard very familiar growling. Leon shot the dog with his shotgun four times, quickly ending its threat against them. They grabbed the other part of the moonstone, combined it with the other, and they proceeded back towards the door with the indentation. They placed the moonstone on the door, and it receded into the wall. They walked inside, and hear someone pulled out a gun. Their assumption was strengthened by the face that they both felt something poke into their backs.

" Put your hands where I can see them." the person said, a woman by their voice.

" Sorry, but following a lady's lead just isn't our style." Leon said.

" Put them up. Now!" a second woman said. The two agents started to put their hands up, and quickly turned, gaining the upper hand by grabbing their weapons. The woman in red kicked the handgun from Leon's grip and back flipped, while the other woman extended a blade from her metallic wrist, but her handgun was kicked from her grip. As the woman in red back flipped, Leon drew his knife and ran towards her. The woman grabbed the gun, but when she was able to aim, Leon held his knife to her throat. Dante blocked a couple of swipes from the other woman, when they stopped. The woman retracted the blade back into her arm, leaving her friend unharmed. Leon grabbed the woman in red's gun, aiming the gun to the ground.

" Bit of advice. Try using knives next time, works better for close encounters. Leon said, as he unloaded the gun, and threw it across the room.

" Leon. Long time no see." The woman in red said, taking off her sunglasses.

" Ada. So it is true." Leon said.

" True? About what?" Ada said.

" Oh I don't know. Maybe that you're working for Wesker?" Dante said.

" I see you two've been doing your homework." Ada said, dropping her sunglasses, which were seconds from exploding.

" Why Ada?" Leon said, keeping his knife ready.

" What's it to you?" Ada retorted.

" Why're you here? Why'd you show up like this?" Leon said. Ada scoffed, and the pair of glasses she dropped detonated, acting like a flash grenade. Ada jumped across the room, grabbed her gun, and quickly stood up.

" See you around." Ada said, as her and her partner jumped out a nearby window, leaving the two agents alone.

" I thought you told me that woman had died in Raccoon." Dante said.

" Trust me. I thought the same exact thing." Leon responded. Dante grabbed an Incendiary grenade and a pair of Spinels on a nearby table. They walked into a nearby room, to see a pair of closets and the merchant. They grabbed a mirror with several embedded pearls and rubies, and a box of machine gun ammo. They gave the merchant the mirror and some of the treasures they'd accrued, and upgraded their weapons. They also noticed a file on a table, and quickly read it.

" **Female Intruder**

**There seems to be a pair or female intruders among us. We believe she's connected with Sera. We also believe that they were the ones who removed the egg injected into Sera before it hatched. They may have had him retrieve the "sample" before the American agents arrival. It's obvious that their objective is the "sample". We must get to her before they are able to reestablish contact with Sera.**

**There's also reason to believe that they're working for somebody. We need her alive for interrogation. The females should be able to answer all our questions. After we have captured them, Sera will no longer be of any concern. As long as we retrieve the "sample", you may dispose of him as you see fit." **Dante folded the letter and placed it back onto the table.

" It seems that Luis might have an agenda, and I think Ada and that other woman might be a part of it. At any rate, we have to get moving, Ashley is our top priority at the moment." Dante said, reloading his weapons. Leon nodded, and the two walked through the door opposite the entrance to the room. They walked down the hallway, lined with several portraits of various men and women, along with a few with phrases on them. After a few minutes, they organized the phrases in order.

" Bread begins the meal of life. Meat to savor the time at hand. A desert to cherish our remaining years. One last drink and the bottle breaks, returning us to the dust from whence we came." Dante read, and noticed they were in a dining room. After trying to get through a large gate across the room with no luck, the two walked to a door down a small hallway. Inside, they grabbed anything of use, including an incendiary grenade, a box of shotgun shells, a first aid spray, 6200 pesetas, and a Spinel. They walked back into the room with the paintings, and saw a counter with a bell on it. Leon pressed the bell, and saw a painting with several foods painted on it. The most distinguishable was a bottle of wine that was attached to the painting. Dante remembered the phrases on the wall, and aimed his handgun. He took his time, then fired, blowing the bottle apart. The gate blocking the door rose, and they carefully walked towards the treasure chest in the center of the room. Before they could open it, a steel cage descended, trapping them in the middle of the room. A dozen zealots and a Garrador jumped down. Dante swore under his breath, and decided he had to pull out all the stops. The Garrador was about to strike Leon, when it was slammed into one of the locked doors. Leon then guessed that Dante was using his Telekinetic powers to save their butts. They quickly ran through the cage door, grabbing a box of .45 magnum shells, and ran back into the Dining Hall. Dante saw the Garrador run into the room blindly, searching for someone to rip to shreds with its razor sharp claws. Dante shot at the armor, making the beast charge towards him, leaving Leon to fire two shots at it's back with his magnum, injuring the beast. Dante also fired two shots from his own, and jumped across the table as the Garrador swiped its claws again, leaving gouges in the wall and table, as well as destroying extremely valuable pieces of art.

" The Louvre isn't gonna like this." Dante said, firing at the Garrador's armor, gaining its attention. Dante turned to dodge, meeting the blade of a sickle, which connected with his shoulder, going in half a foot. Leon shot the zealot off, him, and fired at the beast, giving Dante cover. He pulled the weapon out of his arm, muttered a few choice words, he stomped the zealot, and shot the Garrador two more times. It finally dropped to the ground and dissolved, leaving three gold bars worth 5000 in its place. Dante removed his jacket and shirt, sprayed First aid spray, and wrapped the wound. Dante put his shirt and jacket back on and slumped to the ground against the wall, taking a minute to rest. As Leon walked towards him, a Zealot tried to sneak behind the older agent. Dante drew his handgun, and fired three times, all the shots connecting with the cultist's forehead. Leon turned to the Zealot, and then turned back around, and helped Dante to his feet. The two walked through the doorway, back into the room with the cage. After shooting a pair of zealots, they grabbed an hourglass with gold décor. They grabbed a box of 3000 pesetas, a flash grenade, and walked through the door. They walked down the hallway, and busted open a vase, grabbing a box of rifle ammo that was inside. They saw three zealots near a gate lever, and eyed the area quickly. Dante pulled a grenade from his belt, and pulled the pin. He cooked it for a few seconds, then tossed it down. By the time the cultists noticed the American agents, the grenade exploding, killing them in a blast of shrapnel. The two jumped down, grabbing a box of 1300 pesetas from a vase, and a box of shotgun ammo from one of the zealots. They pulled the lever, and a walkway ascended. They climbed up a nearby ladder, and heard a door shut. Seconds later, they saw three zealots were running across the walkway, while another two came from the door they used to enter the area. Dante shot an oil lamp above the enemies on the walkway, while Leon threw an incendiary grenade at the other two. Three of the attackers will killed by the fire, while the remaining two stumbled backwards. Dante drop kicked the one Leon had injured, while Leon had shot the other, before round housing it backwards, killing it. Dante impaled his knife into the cultist's sternum, making it release one choked out breath before dissolving. They proceeded across the walkway, and to their left, seeing a display case with several items inside it. When they jumped down, they heard several zealots come from either side. They moved back to back, taking out their machine guns. They fired at any that got too close, every so often they attacked with hand to hand moves, but still fired since all the zealots had shields. After the shootout, they busted the glass from the display case, grabbing a box of handgun, shotgun, machine gun, and rifle ammo, a fragmentation grenade, an incendiary grenade, and an RPG-7, an Anti tank rocket launcher Dante knew had been manufactured by the soviet union in the early 1960s. Dante slung it over his shoulder, and the two walked up a staircase to a locked door, which brought them back to the walkway. They walked through the door, and at the end of the hall saw a Merchant. They sold him what they had, and upgraded their weapons as much as they had to spend, then walked through the door. They walked for a few seconds when they heard the door open behind them. They turned, and saw Luis standing there with something in his hand.

" Leon. I got it." Luis said. Moments later, he lurched forward slightly, and looked to his chest, to see a large claw sprout from it. It jabbed farther through, and then Luis was propelled into the air.

" Luis!" Leon yelled. Seconds later, the thing in his hand dropped, straight into the hand of Osmund Saddler. Saddler smirked, and threw Luis to the ground, as his claw tentacle receded under his robe.

" Now that I have the sample, you serve me no purpose." Saddler said

" Saddler!" Dante said.

" My boy Salazar, will make sure you two follow the same fate." Saddler said, walking away. The two walked to the Spaniard, to look over his injury.

" Stay with me, Luis." Leon said.

" I, am a researcher. Hired by Saddler. He found out what I was up to." Luis said with a weak chuckle.

" Don't talk." Leon said, trying to help Luis, who merely knocked Leon's hand away.

" Here. It should suppress growth of the parasite. The sample. Saddler took it. You have to get it back." Luis said, handing Leon a bottle of pills before succumbing to his injury.

" Luis! LUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIISSSSS!" Leon said. Dante knelt beside him, and placed a hand on his friend's back.

" He's in a better place now." Dante said. Leon nodded, and took a moment to collect himself.

" Luis. I'll get that bastard for you." Dante said, and stood up, taking the pill bottle from Leon. He looked inside, took out six pills.

" Leon, here. We have three more doses between us and Ashley." Dante said, handing Leon the bottle, only filled his his and Ashley's doses. The two searched, finding a box of handgun ammo, a Spinel, 8800 pesetas, 2 boxes of rifle ammo, and a flash grenade. Just then, they heard Ashley yell for help. They turned around, and saw Ashley trapped against the wall. Dante took out his Red 9, and fired, destroying one of the braces. Dante fired two more shots, and the remaining two braces fell apart. Ashley brushed the dirt off her clothes, and walked to work the stiffness out of her legs.

" Talk about a near death experience." Ashley said, as a gate opened to her right, and a small troupe of zealots walked through. Dante gave Leon his rifle and rifle ammo, and jumped down next to Ashley.

_Let's see. They fought a Garrador, some Novistadors, Colmillos, Zealots, Leon and Dante met the Bitch in the red dress and her partner, fought another Garrador, and freed Ashley. My ears hurt and she doesn't scream nearly as much as in the game. Regardless, this chapter took over a freaking month. Man I fail. Anyways, I'll try to add chapters a bit more quickly from now on. Stay tuned for chapter 7: Your Right Hand Come off? _


	9. Chapter 7: Your Right Hand Comes Off?

_I have actually decided to write, despite several annoyances with my life, but that's how life is. At least writing this story and doing other things like playing video games. Regardless, I'll keep going as long as my sanity holds out. I hope you enjoy the chapter._

Chapter 7: Your Right Hand Comes Off?

Leon moved to the opposite side of the room to get a better vantage point while Dante kept Ashley safe from the enemies. One of the zealots tried to grab Ashley, only to meet Dante's booted foot, which knocked the cultist back several feet. Dante saw one of their heads explode, and a shell falling from above, indicating that Leon had found a vantage point. Dante fired his handgun twice at a red robed zealot, then drop kicked him into two of his allies, knocking the three down. Dante then shuffled behind another, and in one swift motion broke its neck, dropping to the ground. Leon fired again, taking down a pair of Zealots with a perfectly timed shot, While Dante fired at the last one. Seconds later, another troupe of nearly a dozen zealots poured out of the doors on the floor Dante and Ashley was on. Leon took advantage of the close quarters, killing three zealots with a single shot. Dante round housed a few zealots, then tossed an incendiary grenade at them, effectively burning them to death. During the confusion one of the Zealots had managed to grab Ashley and was quickly taking her to a nearby door. The zealot's progress was stopped short, as a .45 shell blasted through his knee, making him drop Ashley. Two more zealots grabbed Dante, restraining him, only for one of them to have its head blown off, while the second received an elbow to the face. Dante helped Ashley to her feet, and then quickly ran towards the red robed Cultist. Dante drew his knife, sweep kicked the zealot, then impaled his knife into its forehead, effectively killing it before having a chance to react. Dante grabbed the necklace it had been wearing, which had an iron key on it. They saw a locked door, and noticed that the key opened it.

" Leon, I'll take Ashley around this way. Maybe we can find another way to reach you. Stay put for now, and we'll be back soon." Dante said, as he and Ashley walked through the door. Dante walked towards the wall, and took a seat, taking a minute to relax. Ashley did the same, and Dante layed out his weapons. He then quickly checked them, and returned them to their proper places. He stood up, and grabbed a box of Handgun ammo, a Spinel, and a yellow herb. The two walked into a room, and saw a pair of zealots standing around, not aware of their presence. Dante noticed a lamp near one of them, and a feral smile formed on his face. He held up his handgun, and fired, watching the zealot catch fire. The other proceeded towards the two, before being punched in the face by Dante's fist. Ashley grabbed a lamp, and tossed it at the cultist, burning him to death. Dante could barely see a lever on the opposite side of the gate, but couldn't reach it. He saw a crawlspace, and looked through the gate again, seeing a pair of zealots across the room, standing near an oil lamp.

" Ashley, crawl through there and pull the lever. I'll cover you from here." Dante said. Ashley nodded, and crawled through, keeping an eye out for the zealots. As she went towards the lever, the pair noticed, when Dante fired, burning the cultists, but not killing them. Ashley pulled the lever, and Dante walked past, quickly lodging a bullet in both of the zealots skulls. After grabbing a green herb, 4000 pesetas, and a box of rifle ammo, the two started turning a pair of cranks to open the way forward. After the gate opened, the two continued walking towards a nearby door.

" Dante?" Ashley asked.

" What is it?" Dante replied.

" Well, I've been wondering. You and Leon seem pretty buddy buddy. Are you good friends or something?" Ashley asked.

" We are. We met up about 6 years ago during a rather hectic event, and have been good friends from then on. When he asked me for help with your rescue, I couldn't refuse after some favors he did me. The only thing we weren't expecting was all this shit about some weirdo cult and the parasites they worship. We figured it would be a simple rescue mission" Dante said, which wasn't a lie. He had met Leon 6 years ago, under circumstances that would change the agent's life forever.

" Also. You don't seem as old as he is. How old are you?" Ashley asked.

" If you must know, 18." Dante said.

" Wow. You were only 12 when you two met each other, and an agent at such a young age. That's kinda strange." Ashley said.

" I'm not, but he knew I could do him more help that even a dozen heavily armed soldiers. And trust me on this. When you go through what we've been through, you realize that the only thing that counts, is your skill. Not your social status, ethnicity, nor age matters. And off topic from our present conversation, Guess what the first i'm gonna do when we get out of here is." Dante said.

" I dunno, get something normal to eat, see your friends and family?" Ashley said.

" Nope. I'm gonna sleep. For a month." Dante said. The two laughed, and walked through the door. After a few minutes of searching, they grabbed a red herb, a velvet blue, a Spinel, and a box of handgun ammo. After seeing a crank with an indentation, Dante saw a note on a bed and grabbed it, and began to read, keeping an eye open for any Zealots.

" **Butler's** **Memo**

**Knowing that Sr. Ramon Salazar has no family, Lord Saddler must have used his strong faith in the Los Illuminados to his advantage to talk Sr. Salazar into undoing the seal of the Las Plagas once done by his ancestor. Sr. Salazar would never do such a thing unless he was in some way being used unknowingly. I should have sensed the Lord's dirty scheme sooner. I feel I'm partly responsible for all of this. I have no idea as to what the Lord is planning but Sr. Salazar was just being used. **

**It is too late now however, Sr. Salazar has already taken the Plaga into his body. There is no turning back once the Plaga has turned into an adult in the body. The Plaga parasite will not die unless the host dies. There's no cure. Perhaps, Sr. Salazar may have been vaguely aware of the Lord's plan all along. But it's so hard to tell. Nevertheless, there's nothing I can do about it now. I have served the Salazar family for generations. I am prepared to continue my services until the very end."**

" It seems that Salazar's butler was one of the few sane people who remained when this madness began. In any case, all we need to worry about is getting you out of here, and getting these parasites out of our bodies." Dante said, as they left the room, going through a door down the hall. Inside, they saw three gates, a bookcase, and a door to the next room. They grabbed a green herb, combined it with the red and yellow they already had, and pushed the bookcase to the side, revealing a button. They pressed it, and the red gate rose. They saw another across the room behind a table. Dante jumped over the table pressed the button, and saw the red gate shut, while the blue one rose. Dante saw a stone tablet over a fireplace, and grabbed it. He noticed a pattern, and told Ashley to press the button in the wall again. She did, and the red gate rose. Dante hit the button near the red gate, and a green gate opened, allowing both of them to proceed. In a cabinet near the door, they grabbed a Spinel. Inside, they walked down a dark hallway, illuminated by a flashlight Dante had with him, noticing some suits of armor in spaces on the walls, holding Claymores or large pikes. They walked into a room with a pedestal in the middle of the room, with several suits of armor against the walls. The pedestal was a mix matched picture, which they had to move around to complete the right picture. Dante began moving the tablets around, trying to rearrange the pieces. After many minutes of frustration and cursing, Dante put all the pieces together, and placed the stone tablet from the other room into the empty space. They heard a door open across the room, and walked through, grabbing a pair of Spinels from a cabinet. They saw a bust of the torso of a knight with a round insignia in it. Dante pocketed it, and saw the turn table rotate to reveal a chest, and the door slammed. Since they didn't have a choice, they opened it, and grabbed a ornament shaped like a serpent. The door opened, and they heard metal clanking noises. Seconds later, four suits of armor began walking towards them, ready to slice them apart.

" Damn it all. Come on." Dante said, pulling Ashley away from the suits of armor. They quickly ran down the hall, when a suit of armor swung its Axe, ready to slice the two in half. Ashley fell back while Dante back flipped. After the armor's pike hit the ground, it fell apart. They continued down the hall and when they turned the corner, saw another suit of armor swing its pike. They dodged, and bust through the door, the suits only feet behind them. Dante hit the button near the red gate as they ran past, giving them some time to run. They noticed the suits of armor weren't smart enough to open the gate, and used it to avoid contact with them. After dodging one last suit of armor, they went through the door. They ran into the room, and placed the insignia into the indent on the crank. After turning it, a large part of the wall receded, revealing a ladder. Dante climbed up first, checking for any threats, before allowing Ashley to follow him up. After grabbing two boxes totaling 3000 pesetas, they ran down the hallway, before finding a door. After quickly unlocking it, Dante kicked it open. Leon turned, aiming his gun, then lowered it to run over to the two. Ashley ran over to Leon and gave him a bear hug, while Dante reloaded his Handgun and took back his rifle.

" Well, did anything happen while we were gone?" Dante asked.

" Nothing but a couple of cultists. What about you?" Leon said.

" Killed a couple of cultists, solved a puzzle, got some items, ran away from living suits of armor, and found this." Dante said, taking the serpent ornament out of his bag.

" Sorry about. . . . " Ashley started.

" Don't worry about it. We just need to get you out of here. Come on." Leon said.

" We need just one more, then we can open that wall." Dante said. Then, Leon's radio beeped.

" Aw . . . What a touching moment we have here." Said Salazar.

" All spoiled thanks to your interruption. Why don't you do us all a favor and leave before the audience gets pissed off." Leon said.

" You two are nothing but extras in my script so don't get too carried away. Your biggest scene is over." Salazar said.

" I don't ever remember any of us being part of your crappy script." Dante said.

" Well then, why don't you show me what a first class script is like, through your own actions." Salazar said, ending the transmission.

" Now that I remember. Leon, we should take a dose of that medicine." Dante said. The three did so, and walked through a door opposite where they first managed to see Ashley. They grabbed a box of handgun ammo, and saw a small platform connected to a large set of wheels. Dante then handed Leon his rifle and ammo.

" Use it wisely. We'll wait here." Dante said, grabbing a velvet blue from a large vase.

" Gotcha." Leon said, stepping on the platform. Seconds later, it rolled on a track to a door on the other side of the room. He walked through, and saw that the room below was filled with lava.

" This is one strange castle." Leon said. As he walked, he noticed a castle like thing with a dragon head start spewing flame. On a ceiling system, it started moving towards him. Leon saw a chain system holding it in the air, and shot it with the rifle. The chains broke, sending the thing and the zealot in it into the lava. On a pedestal near a large turntable, Leon saw a chest appear on it. Leon aimed the rifle at the other, shooting its chain to not have to deal with it later, seeing another pedestal across the area reveal a chest. He walked up to the pedestal, grabbed three gold bars worth 5000 pesetas, and walked to the rotating turn table with two entrances. He waited, and jumped through the first. He walked to where the other side was, and jumped through, as a small troupe of zealots wearing lighter robes began walking towards him. He took out his M3 shotgun, and shot it twice, killing a few of the cultists while stunning others. He ran up to the stunned ones, delivered a roundhouse, then a suplex. He grabbed another 5000 pesetas in gold bars from a chest. He walked to then end of a platform where a gap separated him from a chest, when another tower with a dragon head descended from the ceiling, in front of him. He hid behind a large concrete wall, looking for an opportunity to strike. He could see the chains from his hiding spot, and took out the rifle. He waited for the right opportunity, and fired. The chains broke, and the tower hit the platform before sinking into the lava. Then, a large staircase rose from the lava, allowing Leon to get to the chest. When he got to it, he found a Lion ornament, along with a box of rifle, colt and magnum ammo for him and Dante. He quickly went back to the entrance and back to Dante and Ashley. When he got onto the platform, he saw Dante sitting, checking his weapons, and Ashley standing around. When the platform stopped, Leon stepped off, gave Dante his rifle, rifle ammo, ammo for his Colt Handguns, and a box of magnum shells for his Desert Eagle. Dante nodded, and put his weapons away. They walked down a small corridor, and found a small lavish looking rail car. Ashley and Dante sat on one side, while Leon sat on the other side. The rail car then started moving, going down corridors lit by hundreds of torches. About half an hour later, the rail car stopped, and they got out, grabbing a Spinel and a box of shotgun shells from a pair of vases. They unlocked a door, and found themselves where they first found Salazar. Dante placed the Goat ornament in first, fitting into the middle of the indentation. Then he put the serpent ornament, which made up the back of the indentation. Finally they put the Lion ornament on, completing the picture, which was of a knight fighting against a Chimera, a mythological creature which was composed of a Lion, a goat, and a Snake. The wall receded, and allowed them to proceed. They walked up a pair of staircases, and grabbed a hand grenade, and behind a picture of Saddler, 5000 pesetas. They walked back down, and walked through the door. Inside, they grabbed a Spinel, a velvet blue, and 1400 pesetas. There was also another Rail car, which they climbed into. After another uneventful ride, the cart stopped. They grabbed 5000 pesetas from behind the picture of an old man, and 1500 pesetas from a vase. In the next room, they saw several different pictures on the walls. In a room near them, they grabbed a box of handgun ammo, and a merchant standing near a couch and table with a typewriter. Leon purchased a Tactical vest for 30000 pesetas, which could provide more protection than what he was currently wearing. Dante upgraded his rifle and handgun, and bought a first aid spray. They sold their treasures, then the three left the room. They walked through the door to the left first, inside, they saw four pressure buttons on the floor. There was also a statue Dante pushed onto one of them, while the three stepped on the remaining ones. A door then receded into the ceiling allowing them to walk through. Inside, they saw Salazar standing in the middle of the room.

" I think you've lived long enough. Lets see if you can survive this time." Salazar said. The door shut behind them, and the ceiling began slowly dropping, along with several spikes jutting from it.

" NO!" Ashley yelled, as Salazar ran through a doorway, which shut behind him. Dante saw four blinking lights, and shot one, noticing the ceiling slowed a slight bit. Leon also noticed, and shot another. Dante shot the last light, and the ceiling stopped completely.

" Salazar, just wait till I get my hands on you." Dante said. They saw the doorway Salazar ran through open, and after grabbing a box of handgun ammo, they went through. They ran down the hallway, ready to find Salazar. Just as Dante and Leon past the door, a gate slammed down, leaving Ashley separated from the two. A large drill then bust through the wall near the entrance to the hallway. Ashley ducked down, while Dante took out his rifle. He fired twice, but the rounds were blocked by the drill spikes. Dante waited, then fired, the bullet hitting on of the Cultists. Dante waited again, then fired, the shell killing the other. The gate rose, and Dante quickly pulled her in, the drill connecting with the wall seconds later, stopping. Dante grabbed a box of rifle ammo, handgun ammo, 1400 pesetas, and an elegant chessboard. From a chest near a door with a lock on it, was a grail with a queen on it. Dante placed it in his bag, and shot the lock off the door, kicking it open. They left the area, and walked back into the hallway. They walked down the right side of the hall and grabbed a yellow herb and a note near a dartboard, with a dart through the head of a picture of their recently deceased friend, Luis Sera.

" **Sample Retrieved**

**As you may have heard, Luis Sera has been disposed of by Lord Saddler. The "Sample" is back where it belongs. I had hoped that the whole matter could be resolved without troubling the Lord. However, as long as the "Sample" is safe we can all rejoice, for our time is nearly at hand. Now that the " Sample is back in our safe hands, it'll be more difficult for those troublesome women to get it. In light of all this, it's unfortunate that Sera had to go. **

**Like us, he would have had a bright future if only he had shown more faith in our beliefs. As for the other three Americans, the Lord has left the matter in our hands. We must not disappoint the Lord. We shall capture Ashley and take her to the Lord and dispose of the American agents."**

" Apparently the Illuminados are going to make this as hard as possible." Dante said, taking out his Handgun, and walked through the door. They grabbed a box of handgun ammo, and barely noticed a suit of armor swing a pike at them. Ashley had waited back a bit, so only Dante and Leon needed to dodge the attack. After dodging one more suit with a pike, they walked through a door, before Dante rose his hand.

" Leon, don't go through the door. If this is a trap, we won't have to worry about all of us. Keep an eye out." Dante said, ready for any traps he might spring. He saw a grail with a picture of a king in a small pedestal, along with a plaque.

" May wrath of evil befall the one who disturbs the Holy Grail. Why doesn't that bestow me any confidence?" Dante said to himself. He grabbed the Grail, and heard a large gate slam behind him.

" Shit, why must I always be right." Dante said, taking out his shotgun as three parts of the room rotated, revealing three Armaduras. Dante fired, knocking the suit of armor back a bit, before continuing towards him. Dante fired his shotgun at the head of another, and watched as a blade plaga emerged from the neck of the armor. Dante threw a flash grenade, killing the plaga immediately. Dante threw a hand grenade at the other two, blowing apart the other suits. Dante reloaded his shotgun, and heard the walls turn, revealing three more suits of armor. Dante fired another two shots at one of the suits of armor, knocking it back. Dante turned around, to see an Armadura swing its sword at him. He managed to dodge the full brunt of the blade, only having the tip slice his arm. Dante shot the suit in the head, releasing its plaga, which was similar to the ones that tried to bite their heads off earlier. Dante threw an Incendiary grenade, killing the exposed Plaga and making the other Plagas burst from the necks of the suits of armor. Dante dispatched them with a pair of well placed shotgun blasts, and the gate finally opened. Dante wrapped his wound, used an herb combo, and walked back to the others. They walked back into the main hallway, and walked down the last hallway. After grabbing a flash grenade, Dante and Leon noticed half a dozen zealots at the opposite end of the hallway. Dante drew his Rifle, and began firing. After the coast was clear, Dante grabbed two Spinels, a velvet blue, and a green gem, completing the other elegant mask. They walked to the gate, and placed the King and Queen grail onto a pair of pedestals. The gate receded, and they walked through. After grabbing 6900 pesetas, a box of shotgun shells and a velvet blue, they climbed through a window, and up a ladder, grabbing another butterfly lamp from a chest. They walked through a large door, seeing a large hive hanging from the ceiling. They kept walking, when a large flying insect grabbed Ashley, lifting her away from Dante and Leon. Leon aimed his gun, but Dante stopped him.

" Shoot and you might hit Ashley. We have to let it go." Dante said, as two more flew down at them. Leon round housed one of the Novistadors, while Dante impaled another on one of his arm blades. Leon shot another from the air with his shotgun, making it slam against a wall, killing it instantly. They noticed that the bugs kept climbing out of the large hive above them. Dante called Leon back towards him, and he threw a grenade at the hive, making it shake violently. Dante fired a few bursts from his machine gun, the strain of the attacks made the hive fall, into the abyss below. Dante noticed several object on the floor where a part of the hive had dissolved, where several red, green and a single blue gem were. Dante placed one of each on the butterfly lamp, and the rest in his pocket. They noticed a platform that was held in place, and a switch near the wall. Dante moved it, and saw the platform move, but the chains holding it didn't let go, keeping the platform in place. Dante took out his handgun, and shot the chains, which allowed the platform to slam into place, allowing them to proceed. The two grabbed a box of handgun ammo, and sold the butterfly lamp, the elegant mask, any small treasures, and sold Dante's Red 9. Dante upgraded his and Leon's weapons, and took a swig of water from their canteens. They walked down a hallway, and through a door. They grabbed a velvet blue from a wooden barrel, and heard Leon's radio beep.

" I wonder if you can see me, Mr Kennedy?" Salazar said.

" If you even scratch her I'll break your bones." Leon retorted.

" First we shall see if you can make it this far. I'll be waiting." Salazar said, ending the transmission. Leon grabbed his binoculars, and saw Salazar waving to him, walking into a large tower, followed by Ashley and his guards. Dante saw a zealot on another tower in front of them and took out his rifle. He aimed, and fired, watching the cultist's head explode. Another zealot rounded the opposite corner, pointing at the two. Then, from the other tower that Salazar walked into, an addition on it suddenly lit up as zealots there began lobbing fire balls at them. They quickly ran across the bridge and up a staircase, killing the zealot that had set off the alarm. Dante shot and killed two more at the top of the staircase, and took out his rifle to take down the catapults. He waited, and fired, watching one of the catapults explode. Dante fired two more shots, and grabbed a box of handgun and rifle ammo from a nearby crate. He reloaded his weapon, and the two walked into the tower. They saw a large array of cogs and gears, which indicated They climbed up a ladder, grabbing a box of .45 magnum shells and handgun shells. They climbed another ladder, and found a table with a first aid spray, a note, and a lever. Leon grabbed the green herb while Dante tried the lever. They saw the cogs wobble indicating that something was wedged in between a few of them. Dante opened the note, and began reading.

" **Ritual Preparation**

**Thanks to the efforts of the "Novistadors", we have been able to recapture Ashley. We shall prepare for the sacred Ritual as quickly as possible and make Ashley an official member of the Los Illuminados. While we prepare for the Ritual, those of you who feel inclined can attend to our American friends.**

**We should be able to hold off our friends for at least a little while by jamming the gears in the clock tower with something. I think if we jam the gears in three places, it should give us enough time to prepare everything for the Ritual. Now go entertain our American tourists"**

" Dammit." Dante said, when he noticed a block of wood wedged in between a pair of gears. Dante shot it with his handgun, watching it blow apart, freeing the space. Dante leaned over the railing, and saw another, shooting it with his handgun. Dante could just see the last one, and had to use his rifle to get it. After freeing up the gears, Dante pulled the lever, as the gears began moving. As they began walking back down, they heard the door slam, indicating that they had company. They slid down the first ladder, and saw a crossbow bolt streak past them. Dante threw a grenade from their level to a pair of cultists down a couple levels. Hearing choked off screams indicated the success, and they quickly made it down to the bottom level. They then heard a zealot above them groan, as he threw a stick of dynamite at the Americans. They quickly dodged, then encountered a pair of zealots with scythes. Dante shot one while Leon round housed them both, before Dante quickly dispatched them with a couple of knife wounds to the sternum. They continued past, shooting the dynamite wielding zealot, effectively blowing him up. After heading through the door, they noticed several zealots were waiting for them, as three more opened the door behind them. Dante drew his handgun, firing a volley at the zealots in front of them. One of the zealots was carrying a rocket launcher, and fired. Dante and Leon jumped forward, making the zealot kill his own allies. Dante threw a grenade at the group, eliminating the rest. Dante grabbed three boxes of 400 pesetas and a gold bangle, when more zealots began jumping down from hidden passages near them. Leon took out his shotgun, firing two shells, taking down the zealots from the right while Dante kicked one off the edge and stabbed another in the head. He wiped his knife clean of any blood, and the two walked through the door. Inside, they saw four zealots and a pair of Garradors.

" Not These assholes again." Dante said, seeing a bell he could use to distract the beasts. Dante fired, watching the bell hit the wall, sending vibrations all around the room, the Garrador to the right, which was wearing more armor that the other, jammed its claw into the wall. Dante drew his Desert Eagle, and fired three shots into its back, hitting the plaga on its back, causing it plenty of pain. Leon threw a fragmentation grenade at the other, before firing at it with his Broken Butterfly, making it stumble blindly. Dante ran up to the one he tricked, and jabbed his arm blade through the Plaga on its back, making small tentacles flail about before it fell to the ground, bubbling away into nothing. Dante turned and saw Leon roll out of the way of the other Garrador, that had began swiping at him. Dante took out his machine gun, and used Leon distracting it to his advantage, firing several shots into the Garrador's back. Dante then backed away , as the beast began attacking him instead. It charged at Dante, who fell to the floor and sweep kicked the beast, knocking it into the wall. Dante drew his colt handguns, and fired half a dozen shots from each, before it bubbled away. They grabbed a some colt and magnum ammo, and proceeded through the door. Inside, they saw Ashley on her knees, as Salazar's bodyguards held spears close to her neck.

" Ashley." Leon said.

" Leon." Ashley said.

" Mr Kennedy, Redfield? Don't you know when to throw in the towel?!" Salazar said, pressing a button on his throne. Suddenly, the floor where Leon and Dante were standing opened sending them into a free fall. They noticed they were nearing a collection of spikes, and needed to think quickly to avoid impalement. They quickly threw their rappels into the wall, hoping they would stay. They held, and hung from their rappels, staring upwards.

" Hmmmm. Where's the satisfying sound of ones impalement?" Salazar said, holding a device to his ear.

Dante and Leon drew their handguns.

" Not gonna fall for this old trick." Leon said, firing his handgun upwards into an old style listening speaker, sending vibrations through it. The sound traveled through to the listening device Salazar was holding, making him yell in surprise.

" How dare you! No more games, Kill them! KILL!" Salazar yelled, as the red robed bodyguard walked towards a shortcut to the area below.

" Quickly, we shall prepare for the Ritual!" Salazar said, as him, Ashley and his other guards walked away. After some careful maneuvering, the two Americans managed to reach the bottom. After grabbing some handgun, shotgun, colt, and machine gun ammo, Leon's radio went off.

" So maybe you have nine lives. But it doesn't matter now. I've sent my right hand to dispose if you." Salazar said.

" Your right hand comes off?" Dante said sarcastically.

" Say whatever you please. DIE YOU WORMS!!! Salazar said, ending the transmission.

" Apparently we're gonna have company soon." Leon said.

" Of course." Dante said, annoyed by the constant amount of attacks they've had to deal with. They grabbed a crown with a blue jewel piece in it. They grabbed a pair of Spinels, and climbed up a ladder to a sewer system.

" Leon, I've had enough with sewers, castles, mansions, small rural villages, Pharmaceutical companies and military installations. After this, i'm taking a much deserved break from all this bullshit." Dante said.

" At least things will quiet down a bit after this. I'm ordering a large juicy sirloin before returning to duty." Leon said.

" Alright, lets go. I don't wanna get ambushed. Which most likely will happen." Dante said, taking out his shotgun. After grabbing a box of machine gun ammo and a velvet blue, they opened a door, ready for Salazar's beast to confront them. They walked down the tunnel to a small room with a freight elevator, which wouldn't work due to a power shortage.

" Of course." Dante said, grabbing a box of handgun ammo and a first aid spray. They then heard a metal crunching sound, along with a feral roar. They aimed their handguns, and waited for the attack. They started walking, when small bits of the ceiling fell, with a bladed tail following. The two quickly back flipped to dodged the flailing appendage, watching it recede into the ceiling. They continued down the corridor, occasionally dodging the attacker's tail. They quickly ran through another door, grabbing a box of machine gun ammo, along with dodging the beast's tail. They ran down towards the generator room, grabbing a box of shotgun ammo from a control console, and a green herb on the floor. They saw a power box with a lever and pulled it, turning on the power. They started to walk towards the door, seeing a security door shut, locking them in the room. They ran to the door, and hit the button. The door then started beeping, indicating a count down until the door opened. They then saw Salazar's guard jump down from the ceiling, its features clearly visible without the cloak. The beast's white face like that of a skeleton, its armored body, splitting mandible, clawed finger, and its large tail with a razor sharp blade at the end of it. The two immediately drew there machine guns, and began firing a volley of machine gun rounds. The bullets merely bounced off the Verdugo's armor like exoskeleton, and swung its clawed hand, nearly slicing Leon's throat open. Dante quickly back flipped to avoid a swipe, then barely dodged its tail which followed up in a five stab combo, almost impaling Dante several times. Dante threw a flash grenade at the ground to give them a second, while they ran back towards the the other end of the room. Dante pushed over a large canister, which covered the monster in a layer of liquid nitrogen, severely slowing the beast. Dante drew his magnum, and fired three shots, the bullets having more effect on the Verdugo's frozen form. At the same time, the shutter opened, allowing them to leave the area. They then heard a shattering noise, followed by an unfrozen Verdugo quickly running after them. Dante tipped over another nitrogen container, and Leon and him fired half a dozen shotgun shells at the beast before it busted through the layer of ice, whipping its tail at Dante, who felt the tail leave a small gash on his cheek. Dante drop kicked the beast back, and tossed a grenade at it. They ran into a nearby room, ready to ambush the beast. It opened the door, and ran towards Dante, who jumped behind the liquid nitrogen container, kicking it off the wall, casing it in more liquid nitrogen. Dante fired two clips worth of machine gun rounds, while Leon fired 12 magnum shells from his Broken Butterfly at it. It busted through the coating, and knocked Leon back into a wall, while Dante fired several shots from his handgun to divert its attention from Leon. They proceeded towards the elevator room, seeing one last one. Dante remembered the rocket launcher he acquired, and had Leon wait for the beast to come through the door. It slammed it open, as Leon pried it from the wall, covering it yet again in liquid nitrogen. Dante readied the RPG, and fired, watching the beast blow apart. They saw a gold emblem hit the ground, with an emerald set in it, which fit into the crown they found a short time earlier. They heard the elevator beep, indicating that they could get out of the area. They walked in, taking time to quickly check and reload their weapons.

" It seems that Salazar is having difficulty taming the American pigs. Salazar had his chance. Krauser, go get the girl. Oh, and dispose of the swine while your at it." Saddler said.

" Consider it done." A man in military fatigues, wearing a red beret and sporting a face full of scars said.

_Well, I managed to cover a lot more of the RE4 time line. Maybe in a couple months or so I can start on the degeneration part of this story. Until then, enjoy the rest of this time line, and those that don't know, i'm revising my prequel to this story, so check that out. When this is up, the first five or so chapters should be revised. More revisions will come along as I get the time. Stay tuned for chapter 8: A Military Island in the middle of no where? _


End file.
